And He Said
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: He asked me so long ago, but it wasn’t until half the team was gone that I answered. But he was always waiting. Always. And he said....BBRae Beastboy and Raven, connected to my previous story, "Happily Ever After?", but can also be read as a standalone.
1. In the Beginning

_Yes, I am finally back with the promised BBRae story! Again, it's focused on relationships, but this one is going to have a lot more fighting...not just between the two main characters, but crimefighting, because....you'll see. Happy New Year everyone!!_

**-**

**-**

**In the Beginning**

**-**

-

-

He asked me so long ago, but it wasn't until half the team was gone that I answered. But he was always waiting.

~*-*-*~

Early autumn. The weather was like the capricious sea, cold one day and warm the other. The Tower was fairly empty nowadays, what with Robin and Starfire going public with their relationship and Cyborg finding a new friend in Sarah. Sarah Simms, the volunteer at the school for the handicapped. I suspected there was more than meets the eye to their relationship.

Beastboy? Well, he was probably out dating that brunette he'd been going out with lately. I was quite surprised when he chose _me_ of all people to discuss his relationship problems with. Oddly enough, he seemed to find my sarcastic remarks and hastily thought out solutions helpful.

It seemed everyone around me were finding someone to share souls with.

Except for me.

So it was another quiet day, with me alone in the big, empty gray Tower. I stood in a silence so thick I could almost reach out and gather it out of the air. Almost abnormal. I pulled my silence-soaked cloak around me. Morning meditations finished, I tread down to the Ops Room with a thick book under my arm, flinching at the whoosh of the sliding door reverberating loudly in the silence.

I quickly thumbed open the first page the moment I sunk into the soft couch, more ready than ever to lose myself between the pages. I would take advantage of the silence, however long it might last. Surely all this "love" hanging in the atmosphere would blow off with time. I didn't realize I would get caught up in its sickly sweet web too.

I looked up, 258 pages later, when my head began to ache. Annoyed to see that the sun still hadn't reached the middle of the sky yet, I set aside the book, but didn't get up right away. I couldn't be more comfortable; the sofa was cushy, my feet were warm and a soothing purring lightened the heavy emptiness.

Wait, _PURRING_?

I sat up straight and looked down at my feet. A furry green growth seemed to have suddenly sprung up there, like dandelions after a spring drizzle. The deep rumbles from the cat's chest vibrated through my feet, traveling throughout my whole body. The cat seemed to have felt me stir, for it began to untangle itself from my feet. It wound its way around my ankles one last time before jumping up lightly to a spot on the sofa right next to me. I involuntarily rubbed my feet together.

_I wish he were still down there,_ my mind whispered.

"Meow!"

I contemplated two options: one, to throw him out the window for getting too close, or two, to order him to act as my foot warmer again.

_Sorry Raven,_ Affection giggled. Frowning, I closed my eyes and silently chanted my mantra.

_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos._

I opened my eyes. All I could see of the world was two large green eyes. I flinched backwards in surprise, my shoulder thudding painfully into the back of the sofa. Beastboy's face had been mere centimeters away, eyes locked onto mine, his nose almost touching my own. With a snarl and a brief glow of power, a flash of dark energy knocked him to the floor, away from me.

"_Thank you_ for respecting my personal space, Beastboy," I snapped, rubbing my shoulder.

The annoying little imp stood up and dusted himself. "You were zoning out on me, and I wanted to see if you were OK," he said, smiling.

"You looked, I'm fine, and now you've checked. So shoo," I grumbled, reaching out to the book lying between him and me.

I had only just grasped the spine when a green hand pressed down on the other side, preventing me from lifting it.

I glared at him. "Beastboy," I said, "Hands _off_ my book."

"Raven, I'm bored," he said, completely ignoring my last comment.

"Oh, that's unusual," I droned, still trying unsuccessfully to tug my book away. With one hand outstretched and glowing with power, I manipulated the dark energy to pick up the game controller and thrust it roughly at him. "Knock yourself out."

He put it aside, one hand still preventing my book's rescue. "I'd rather do something interactive."

"I'd," I said with another tug, "Rather _not_. Play with someone else."

"Everyone's away, 'cept you and me, Rae."

"Raven."

He opened his mouth and I gave him a pointed look. He looked oddly at me and said, "Was only going to say let's go and have lunch."

"I'm sure someone will be back by lunchtime."

The corners of Beastboy's mouth turned down a slight bit. "They aren't, they told me."

I had no answer to that. Beastboy seemed to notice at once, I could tell from the widening smile and the confident air he wore.

"C'mon, Raven," he said, smiling, "I promise you won't hate it…and you owe me."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He smirked. "I came back."

I glared right through his smiles. "Thanks to me, so it's actually _you_ who owe _me_."

He leaned towards me again. "Then let me thank you. Pretty please?"

Something made me cave in. Perhaps it was because of that small voice inside me that whispered, _'What else have you to do? Would you rather be alone all day?'_

"Fine," I sighed. "Where –"

"YES!!!" he shouted ecstatically, doing a little victory dance and hopping around like a madman. I looked at him with a roll of my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He snatched my hand away from the book and pulled me along with a sudden fierce tug that I could sure almost dislocated my shoulder.

"I swear it'll be worth it!" he cried as I was mercilessly dragged out of the Ops Room, the Tower into the crowded streets of Jump City.

~*-*-*~

We walked side by side through the streets, he standing so close our shoulders almost touched. I stood silent, letting him guide me to wherever he wanted to take me. Oddly, the usually noisy changeling was as silent as I was. The quiet was beginning to unnerve me.

As we neared the main part of the city, Beastboy began exchanging greetings with people he knew, occasionally asking the usual polite questions. I kept my hood up and my eyes glued to the sidewalk. I had no one I knew apart from the Titans; there was no one I needed to look out for.

"Yo, snatched a date with the girl?"

A unfamiliar voice called out from the mist of my thoughts. I felt the weight of Beastboy's hand settle on my shoulder. I stiffened involuntarily under his touch. Heat was creeping up my cheeks. I was glad my hood was hiding most of my face, I was afraid Beastboy would see the glow of warmth through my hood.

"You betcha!" he replied, and I didn't need to look up too see his wide grin, one fanglike tooth jutting upward. Strange that it never frightened anyone; in fact, it seemed to make him more endearing to others.

The strange voice seemed to be departing. "Good luck, man!"

Beastboy's only answer was to slightly squeeze my shoulder and wave. I reached up and pushed his hand off.

"Hands off, Beastboy."

The hand reached up again.

I pushed it off.

His hand quickly returned to its original position.

I pushed it off again.

Just when I thought he'd given up, the hand was back on my shoulder again.

I looked up at him, opening my mouth angrily. But as I glanced his face, whatever I was going to say evaporated as realization hit me.

"Beastboy, you've grown."

He was now standing a good three inches above me. Enough to make my head tilt slightly upwards to get a proper view of his face.

"What?"

"You've grown," I repeated. "You're now taller than I am."

He suddenly flushed, the red unnatural against the olive skin.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered, looking awkward and more like a gangly teenager than anything else. I arched an eyebrow at him, the other swooping down in a half-frown.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "I just thought I had to be."

I faced the sidewalk once more. "Well, don't be. It's just a normal part of life. And anyway, isn't it about time? I'm short even for a girl."

His hand was still on my shoulder, but I let it slide, just this once.

We had walked along in this fashion for a while, and I was beginning to become impatient. We had already passed our usual pizza place and the Chinese takeout place – both of them places we Titans frequented.

"Beastboy," I finally asked, still walking, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere," he said mysteriously. Then, obviously noting my less-than-satisfied expression, "You'll see."

As if that answer was satisfactory.

Beastboy suddenly stopped. "Get on my back," he said and turned into a pterodactyl. The great big animal tilted its head when I remained standing stiffly on the pavement.

"I can fly."

It blinked. I flinched as I felt Beastboy direct his emotions towards me. I hadn't even realized that this was possible, but nonetheless, his stream of emotions was concentrated on me now. One word could be made of it. _Please._

I cut off the stream with my mind. Though I knew full well that the reception would not be reciprocal, the sudden rush of another's emotions made me feel vulnerable.

"Are you feeling up to it? It's only been a few days, since…"

The pterodactyl twitched its wings invitingly. There was no visible scarring or inflammation…and it was his fault if he didn't know his own limits…

I clambered onto the wide back of the ancient animal, surprised that the skin felt sunny instead of clammy, as I had expected. My breath caught in my throat as Beastboy took off with a sudden surge of powerful wings. Strong muscles rippled rhythmically under my tentative fingers as we slowly became airborne.

With an instinct as acute as Beastboy's, I knew that we would enter a draft even before the moment really happened. There was a gentle push before the great wings ceased to batter the air about my ears, and I gathered enough breath to try looking down.

The city receded into small rectangular sectors from this height, and yet we were still close enough to the ground to clearly discern one person from another. The blood thudded in my head as the ground sped by from under me with a slow rapidness. It was a new feeling not to be in control of my own flight, and I found it strangely exhilarating. But again there was a sense of vulnerability that I did not like. If the great beast faltered I was more than able to catch both of us, I knew, but still, riding on his back with no idea of where the destination was seemed like a terrible leap of trust.

I admired Robin for the many times he allowed Starfire to fly him. Or perhaps it was different for him than me; he had never really been in control of a flight.

I clenched my fists and told myself to bear it. Firstly, I had no idea where we were going and after the _incident_, I didn't want to…I don't know…

_Hurt his feelings?_

I pursed my lips but remained silent.

Skyscrapers already far behind us, I could see we were headed for the forest area at the edge of the city. He tilted his wings slightly to the left, and we left the thermal and made an uneventful landing. The moment I was off, he quickly returned to his original form.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's get inside."

Brown wood surrounded the quaint cottage, blending well with the nature surrounding it. Spots of red and yellow decorated the green leafy arches hanging protectively over the low roof. It would have looked like a home if not for the sign hanging over the door, proclaiming it a restaurant.

A bird chirped overhead.

"Raven?"

I hadn't realized how long I had stood there, just taking in my surroundings. Beastboy was waiting at the door, looking back at me.

I hurried up the few steps and followed Beastboy inside.

'_Just as quaint as the outside',_ I thought.

The walls were paneled with the bright beige of natural wood. The white cushioned benches seemed to be wood too, with starched white tablecloths covering the tables. I glimpsed a spiraling wooden staircase behind the counter.

"Look at these, Rae! Aren't they funny?"

Beastboy was pointing at a row of what looked like odd collectibles.

"They're all made of ostrich eggshells. Kinda cool."

There were carriages of various sizes, all of them intricately carved, most of them jeweled. Silk cushions lined the insides, and I was amazed at the detail. Each had at least a pair horses "pulling" them, with delicate chain harnesses. Some had two pairs. All of them were sleek, trim and lively looking.

They were very beautiful, even for my dark tastes. Especially the one with dark blue upholstery and a pair of black horses seemingly champing at the bit and stamping their feet.

"I thought you were vegetarian."

I turned around to face him and found he was standing right behind me. Too close. I felt another blush creep up (_curses,_ I silently spat,) so all I could do was clench my teeth and refrain from throwing him across the country. He shrugged.

"I am. They're still pretty cool, don't you think?"

"They're eggshells. You don't even eat _eggs_."

Another shrug. "Well, it's not a bad thing, creating art out of trash."

I glanced back to the black horses. "You're right, they are 'pretty cool'."

He led me to a seat by one of the large windows overlooking the mountain scenery. He was, again, silent, nervously picking at his uniform, staring out the window and being generally fidgety until a young woman arrived with the menu.

I picked up the menu.

"Duck?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "They have an amazing vegetarian pasta." Glancing down at the menu, "The duck's great too, I've heard."

"Never mind. Pasta for me too."

"I won't be offended or anything – "

"I know."

The waitress smiled. "Two vegetarian pastas. Anything else?"

"And a salad," Beastboy added.

"And a salad," she repeated then departed.

Beastboy gestured around the place. "Like it?"

I nodded. I truthfully did like it. "Yeah."

"I came here, and well, it just seemed like a place you'd like. Cuz it's so quiet and all."

He blushed a little. "I never thought you'd be one to actually _think_ of anyone," I told him in a monotone.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Just then the pasta and salad arrived, and I successfully managed to ignore his last question.

He watched me carefully out of the corner of his eye until I finished a bite.

"How is it?"

"It's…"

I licked the last of the creamy sauce from my lips. From the corner of _my_ eye I could see him holding his breath. "Delicious," I finished, stalling just enough to tease him. Injury or no, I was who I was.

"Surprising actually," I added, "You usually settle for tasteless tofu."

"Tofu's OK once you get used to it, you know," he sniffed. "Hey, Rae, listen to this! What do ducks have with soup?"

He kept telling duck jokes all throughout the pasta and the salad. When we stood up to leave, he said, "Guess what did the duck say when the waitress came?"

"What?" I asked automatically.

"Put it on my bill!"

He then proceeded to morph into a duck with the money held between his bill. He waddled over to the counter and emptied his beak onto it. I could hear Happy laughing inside my head, and I had to admit that he was trying hard, even for Beastboy.

I reached for my belt.

"It's on me."

"You really don't have to, Beastboy."

He pulled me out of the building. "C'mon, let's go to the bookstore!"

I frowned. What on earth was he up to? A _bookstore_? It was suspicious enough that he had invited me along to a lunch alone with him, but a bookstore was a little far-fetched.

"Beastboy, do you even _know_ where the bookstore is at?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh come _on_ Raven, after what you said, you still think I wouldn't know?"

"What did you go and buy, comic books?"

He smiled rather awkwardly. "Um, yeah."

"How mature."

"Hey, I _did_ buy other books too."

I rolled my eyes. "Only because of your schoolwork."

"Better than nothing, right?"

"_Right_."

We had neared the store. He opened the doors for me, gesturing for me to get inside.

"So, where do you usually go?" he asked, glancing around at the large area filled with shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling.

"The fiction category, mostly. Spellbooks can't be bought in places like this. Actually, I did have a book in mind."

He heaved a relieved sigh and grinned. "Great, cuz I'm feeling pretty lost. Lead the way, milady!"

"So much for the knight in shining armor."

Not too long after that, I found my way to a seat with a book held in my hands. Beastboy remained peering around the shelves, looking very out of place. Ignoring him, I started to read.

When I looked up, Beastboy was hovering over my shoulder. Apparently, he was still lost. Glancing around for something suitable, a paperback with a gold medal embellished on it caught my eyes. I summoned it to my hand and handed it to Beastboy. The medal must count for _something_, I reasoned.

"Take this, start reading, and don't tell me it's boring. Just try to imagine things as you read. You've got a vivid imagination. I can't concentrate with you hovering over me."

He received the book with both hands and sank into the chair next to me.

"Thanks."

I just shrugged and looked back down at my own book.

How much time had passed? I had no idea.

A loud beeping interrupted our reading. I knew who it would be.

"Robin. What is it?"

"Where are you? We needed to ask you something."

"We?"

"Me, Starfire and Cyborg. For a workout and dinner…I just thought we haven't been acting like a team lately." So he had noticed. "So where are you?"

"A bookstore. With Beastboy."

Beastboy waved at Robin's face on the communicator.

"Hiya dude!" he said cheerfully, the paperback in one hand.

Robin's face would probably be best described as a mixture of skepticism and surprise.

"I know, Beastboy and books are the last thing I expected too." I told him.

He was back to serious leader mode in a moment. "Well, that means I don't have to go looking for him next. Back to the Tower by three; that gives you about thirty minutes. We'll have a team practice session then." I nodded. "Robin out."

The screen fizzled into black.

"I guess that means we have to go now," Beastboy said. There was something oddly like regret in his voice. I picked up the book I had been reading and headed to the counter, Beastboy tailing along behind me with the book I had given him still in his hands.

I laid my book down and reached for my wallet. I looked at my companion. "Beastboy, are you going to buy that?"

He obviously wasn't paying attention because he answered with a befuddled, "Huh?"

"The book in your hand," I said.

"Oh…yeah, I will." He put it down next to my book and again dug into his belt.

I stopped him with a flash of black. "I'll pay this time. You did lunch."

"Nah, that was nothing, it's okay…"

I paid before he could say another word.

~*-*-*~

The trip home was uneventful, largely because I was reading my book as I walked, trusting Beastboy to guide me. I didn't want to talk to him. Everything he had done today was suspicious. Beastboy does not ask to have lunch with me. Beastboy does not buy me lunch. Beastboy, moreover, does _not_ read books.

Right in front of the large metal doors of the Tower, I stopped Beastboy and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Beastboy."

He looked back at me with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"What? Is there something between my teeth or something?"

"What are you playing at?"

He looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

I pressed my lips together, annoyed.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He still looked confused.

"No I don't."

I would get to the bottom of this, whether he cooperated or not. I crossed my arms. "You ask me out, you buy lunch, you take me to a bookstore and buy a book. None of this is normal Beastboy behavior. Is this another bet with Cyborg or something?"

He was scuffing the ground with the tip of his shoe, his eyes lowered. A slow flush was creeping up his cheeks. An illogical surge of anger swept through me as I realized the truth in his face.

"So it was all a bet, was it?"

My voice was low, but anger seeped through every word. Why was I letting Rage take me in her hold so readily? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but Rage wouldn't let me go that easily. I quickly turned myself to the door, wanting nothing more than to escape to my room.

I heard a voice calling me. "Raven, wait." A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the door. Without my powers properly functioning, I was weaker than he was, at least for the moment. He held me steady by the upper arms so I couldn't escape. I glared defiantly into his eyes.

"Raven." He spoke soothingly, apologetically. "Raven, today wasn't because of a bet, I swear…but I bet there's already one going on about us. There was something I wanted to tell you, but I never really got around to it."

My glare did not soften, and he seemed to see that.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it without a sound.

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

-

-

-

_Yes, it's a cliffhanger. I know, irksome, isn't it? But I promise, I'll not be so late (especially after the SATs this month); the first chapter is the hardest! (Yeah right, Time.)(Shut up, PlotBunny.)XD_


	2. Feigned Ignorance

-

-

**Feigned Ignorance**

-

-

-

I'd never kissed anyone before.

It was my first kiss, and that was all I could think of. _I'd never kissed anyone before._ No one had tried to kiss me either, for that matter. So many movies showed the "first kiss" as romantic and sweet and all that, but all I managed to feel was shock. The only thing I could see was a jumble of different shades of green, and in my head was the same, dry thought: _I'd never kissed anyone before._

_It isn't as if you have not thought of this, Raven,_ Wisdom's calm voice spoke. _You know you have._

I'd never kissed anyone before. And my first kiss was with Beastboy, with the slap of the waves on the rocks ringing around us in front of the metal doors of the Tower.

_It's not too bad,_ giggled Happy. _And the waves make it very romantic, don't you think?_

I grumbled. _Yeah. Romantic._

He was pulling away already. Later I would remember this kiss as gentle and tentative…and, Azar help me, romantic in its own way. I knew he was giving me a choice, not wanting to force himself on me. It was considerate of him and I appreciated it, but one part of me hated him for giving me the choice in the first place.

He was looking at me; eyes wide, with worry mingled with hope so clear it hurt. Because what he wanted, I could not give. Not here. Not now. Maybe not ever.

I vaguely registered the smoking rocks around me as I forced myself to look up into his green eyes. My heart was racing a mile a minute and my mouth felt like an elephant was sitting on it, but I wrenched my lips apart and forced myself to speak.

"Beastboy," I started, and I hated that my voice sounded breathless, like some love struck teenager. "Beastboy," I was relieved that my voice sounded emotionless once again, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"W...what?"

"I'm sorry."

I gathered up what was left of my concentration and transported to my room. I threw myself on the bed and wept soundlessly into my pillow. I could hear Malchior's voice ringing in my head.

_Is that what you want, Raven? To be alone?_

~*-*-*~

_Flames were all around me, lividly red. Blood pooled around my feet, and sightless eyes stared up at me. The eyes were green. I watched silently as the jumble of green and red whispered a name. Mine._

~*-*-*~

I had fallen asleep just like that, sprawled on the bed with tears soaking my pillow. When I reached out to touch my pillow, I found it had already dried.

Not really wanting to wake but no longer sleepy, I slowly opened my eyes. From the long shadows trailing in my room, I knew I had slept for hours. My face felt greasy, and my whole body was sweaty and achy.

What I desperately needed was a shower. Unfortunately, the bathroom was all the way down the corridor, and I didn't want to bump into any of the Titans yet, especially Robin. I dreaded the interrogation that would inevitably take place. I knew he never aimed to be harsh, but he had this uncanny way of making people feel as if they were criminals being inspected. I also dreaded what Beastboy might have blurted out as an alibi for my absence. With any luck, he would have said that I wanted to be alone and left it at that.

With a sigh, I rose from my bed and rummaged my drawers for a new leotard. If I missed dinner too, Robin would not back down until I gave him the satisfactory excuse I did not have, and I wanted to be presentable when I went down to the first team dinner we'd had in weeks.

Cautiously opening the door, I looked both ways before creeping down to the bathroom. Holding my breath, I opened the door, wincing as it made a resounding whoosh. I froze.

Beastboy was standing before me with his back turned, dripping wet and stark naked.

I caught his look of surprise in the mirror before I spun around, my face glowing like a hot ember with embarrassment. Somehow I had the mind to shut the door.

"Sorry!" I managed to say through the hands covering my face. I knew I must be red as a beet. My heartbeat was all over the place, my mind totally blank with shock. What would I say to him? How would I ever look him in the face again? Not that I wanted to, of course.

Then came anger. What was he thinking, not locking the door when he was in the shower? Didn't he realize that four other people were living in the Tower? It wasn't as if we had just begun to live here, either. And whose idea was it to build one bathroom in this whole entire tower anyway?

I felt the door open behind me. Before I had the chance to start running away, he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You can use the bathroom now, Rae," he said, just as if nothing had happened. "Were you going to take a shower?"

I remembered the leotard sitting limply in my hands.

"Y…yeah," I said shakily. Anger raised her head. "But what were you _thinking_? Not locking the door when four other people may rush in at any moment? Are you crazy? Did you _want_ that to happen?"

"Calm down, Raven, geez. Look, it's not the end of the world. I forgot, OK? It happens. And anyway, don't freak out so much. I had a towel around my waist you know."

"_What_?"

He went on as if he hadn't heard me.

"Anyway, you turned around so fast I wouldn't even have known it was you if you weren't wearing your cloak. That blue swish could only be yours. You probably didn't notice because it was a green towel."

He held up the said towel and swung it around his shoulders. "I think Starfire bought this one, cuz I remember her saying it was the same color as 'friend Beastboy,' and she was totally right. She's got a good eye for things like that." He grinned. "Dinner's almost on the table, last I heard. I've gotta go and stop Cy from making his three course meat special. Seeya!"

For a long moment, I stood there, frozen to the spot.

His face peeked around the corner.

"And _Ra_-ven," he said in a singsong voice, "You were redder than Starfire's hair, and that's saying something."

I strangled him with his (green) towel until he slithered away as a green snake as fast as his scales could carry him.

~*-*-*~

"Raven. Nice to see you at last." Robin looked up from the table where he was setting out the cutlery. He wasn't smiling.

Starfire gave me a considerably more cheerful greeting.

Running up to me, she wrapped her considerably strong arms around me in a full-fledged hug. "Friend Raven!" she exclaimed, "Cyborg has concocted a lovely spaghetti-and-meatballs dinner for us. Is it not wonderful?"

Untangling myself from her stranglehold, I sat down at the stool next to Starfire. "Yeah, great," I said.

Beastboy was running around Cyborg as he stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Aw, dude! You're ruining the taste of perfectly good tomato sauce with your meatballs!"

"Man, get over it! Meatballs are good. They taste good and they're good for you!"

"So's tofu!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm _not_ eating meatballs."

"More for me then!"

So it was okay. Everything was normal again, and I didn't have to worry about the tall green shape shifter looking at me with hopeful eyes. Joy bubbled up inside me, warming me head to toe.

But I did have to worry about the wound up Boy Wonder.

As soon as we had emptied our bowls, complimenting Chef Cyborg (who mock-bowed with a grin) Robin crossed his arms and laid his elbows on the table.

"So, Raven."

The slight smile on my face faded away as my insides froze like ice. Here we go.

"Would you care to explain where you were at three this afternoon?" His tone was courteous, but I had known him for far too long not to know he was annoyed with me. He had every right to be unhappy; he didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that he had explicitly told me that there would be a team practice, to which I agreed. Then, moments before the actual start, I had bailed – worse of all, he had planned the practice only because he felt us drifting and wanted to tie us together again. Four members wasn't the whole team.

Knowing this didn't really help me at the moment. I still had to think up a plausible alibi.

Robin made everything more complicated by saying; "You were with Beastboy right before the session. Beastboy only said you went to meditate." So Beastboy did have the sense to shut up about the kiss.

"There's something going on between you two."

Beastboy suddenly stopped rummaging the freezer for leftover ice cream.

"What did Beastboy do to upset you? You wouldn't skip training for meditation otherwise."

I should have known he would piece the evidence together. He was the world's second best detective after all, tutored by none other than Batman. I knew I was not going to tell him, "Guess what, Robin. Seems like Beastboy has a crush on the resident demon spawn. How do I know? He kissed me and I had to run off to be alone. Isn't that great?" That was just something you did not tell your obsessive team leader, however understanding he may be.

"Sorry, Robin."

It was Beastboy. He straightened up with the carton of ice cream in his hands. He gave an awkward smile.

"I just kinda sorta played a prank on Raven at the bookstore…couldn't resist…too good a chance to miss…heh heh…" He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"You know what eventually happened," I droned, feigning irritation.

Robin looked tight lipped but apparently satisfied. "Beastboy," he said, "Please abstain from playing pranks, especially when there's a training session planned."

"Ab- what?"

"Abstain, meaning, try not to pull pranks." I told him in my flat voice.

"_Oh_."

Silence reigned in the room.

Starfire jumped up from her chair. "Let us all do the clearing of the table then commence to the viewing of a movie while devouring the junk food!"

She leaned down and kissed Robin on the cheek, making him smile genuinely for the first time that evening. She then gathered up her bowl. I took the rest and dumped them in the sink with Starfire's, then took off my gloves to start washing. Starfire picked up the washcloth; ready to help by drying the dishes. Cyborg cleared the counter, while Beastboy absentmindedly placed the ice cream back in the refrigerator and started to wipe the table. Robin shuffled through our impressive collection of movies with the smile still plastered over his face. That boy definitely had it bad. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the task at hand.

I caught Starfire's eye and tried to give her a grateful smile. I must have succeeded, because she smiled radiantly back and gave a small shrug.

Beastboy tried to catch my eye too, but before he could come near me, I sat next to Robin and started asking him about the training session earlier today. Robin gladly launched into a detailed analysis, hinting that there would be another one the next day.

"Don't let Beastboy get to you tomorrow, Raven. I need you to be there. It's not a team without you."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, you were sorely missed today, friend Raven."

Cyborg passed down the bowl of popcorn. "I'm gonna start the movie now. You guys ready?"

For a moment, Beastboy's eyes found mine from across the couch. I quickly looked away.

"Fire away, Cyborg."

Beastboy's disappointment could be felt even with my best efforts to shut him out. I pressed my lips together and resigned myself to ignore him and have a little fun tonight. Or was I looking for fun just to forget?

We spent the rest of the evening laughing over the comedy movie Robin had picked out.

I had hoped that would be the end of this headache-worthy day, but fate was not on my side. It was _never_ on my side.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! (hides) Sorry for the long wait....it's just that this chapter has been a total !$#^&* to write. I had the original done two weeks earlier, but after I read it over, I noticed everything in it was totally cliche. So I wrote the whole chapter again from scratch, and it's still not satisfactory. I vow to work harder and faster and better next chapter._

_Please review (it gives me the incentive to hurry, since I feel that many are waiting), and please point out my mistakes for me. It really helps. Thanks!_


	3. Shadows

_-_

_-_

**Shadows**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was _him_ again. He was always hovering at the edge of my dreams, always threatening to overcome me. He was my wildest dream, my worst nightmares. How long had it been? Years now? Yet I never forgot him: His whisper enough to render shivers of pleasure through me; his touch enough to sooth and cheer me. I had loved him with a shy passion, reaching out tentatively with my unpracticed heart._

Sweet Raven.

Ice glazed over my heart as I stiffened at Malchior's familiar voice. He was nothing to me now, he had never been what I wanted, and I knew it.

Raven, I've been waiting for you.

_I shook my head, running from the voice, running for my life…_

_There was fire everywhere. Shadows flickered around me with the flames, shadows of people I had not been able to save._

_Glassy green eyes stared up at me out of the olive face I knew too well._

Oh dear, you're not going to cry, now are you? I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth. It's over.

_The parched lips parted, and a sliver of a whisper passed through. _Raven.

Flames swallowed everything – the blue cloak, the green body, and the gray-faced girl huddled over in grief – in crimson.

~*-*-*~

I pushed the covers away. The air was crisp, sending goosebumps all over my body, but I felt I could not get enough of the cold. There had been fire everywhere, blinding me, choking me. I forced my eyes open. I did not want to see him…which him?

A shiver ran like electricity down my spine, and I rubbed my forearms in a vain attempt to warm up. It felt I had not gotten a proper night's sleep since the night before The Incident. That cursed dragon had been cropping up in my nightmares for a time after he had tricked me, but I thought that time had long passed; why was he appearing again now?

I sat huddled against the pillows, trying to recall my dream. It came back in flashes of hazy images: Malchior's paper eyes; fire erupting all around me; shadows creeping along the edges of the flames, getting closer and closer; Beastboy.

It was too familiar.

The alarm rang out, the warning light washing my room in a bloody red.

Hurriedly, I grabbed my cloak, wrapping it around me before bolting out the door, shedding my forebodings forcefully. The rest of our team joined me not long after, and we rushed to the scene of the crime.

Seven masked people awaited us, standing calmly together outside the broken glass door of a jeweler's shop. Glinting in the streetlight were shards from broken windows and showcases littered all around the shop floor, but the pricey gems still gleamed brightly from their original places.

A sudden rush of déjà vu. I knew what would happen. It had happened before, and I had sworn that I would never allow that. I swept around to face Beastboy.

"Hey! What – "

He would be safe this time.

_Stay there._

I hoped against hope he would be smart enough to stay away. I had to finish this fast.

Only then did I see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire staring at me with wide eyes.

"Raven – "

"It was necessary." My brusque comment effectively cut Cyborg off mid-sentence. "Trust me."

Starfire was biting her lip.I knew she still wanted to ask the reason for my actions, but there wasn't time for questioning now. I reached out to Robin.

_Robin. _

He focused on me.

_Robin, hold them back for me. There's something I need to do. I'll explain later._

Robin's brow had gorges deep as the Grand Canyon, and for a moment I feared he would refuse. Though the edges of his mouth were still taut, he gave me a curt nod. He shouted the familiar cry, "Titans, GO!"

Robin's steel boot made contact with a dark arm lifted in defense. Green and blue blazed brightly in the night as Starfire and Cyborg let loose their weapons.

I slipped away during the chaos of Robin's kicks, Starfire's starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon beams. I needed to find the explosives, or else all of our lives would be on the line. Last time they had almost taken him away from me.

I knew it would be nearby somewhere… It was then I realized there were dozens of buildings, all standing side by side to each other. I had no way of knowing which building was the right one. I spun round and round, clenching my teeth, frustrated. Finding hidden mechanical objects was Cyborg's expertise, not mine!

I needed to find those bombs _now_. An angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Raven, what's your _deal_?"

My eyes widened. The idiot. Why didn't he stay away?

"Beastboy, get _away_ from here!" I growled warningly.

Instead, he stubbornly stepped closer to me. "No! Not until you explain."

"_Beastboy_, not _now_!"

As I heard an explosion above me, I instinctively whipped up a shield around Beastboy and me, while Beastboy clung to my cloak.

"O_kay_," he said, staring at the gaping hole in the building right behind us, "_That_ was totally out of the blue."

"No, it wasn't." I worked hard to keep the irritation from surging up to the surface of my voice. "This is why I wanted you to stay away! Somehow, those masked people are after…"

"Hello, Raven. It _has_ been a long time."

A shadow had emerged from the dust.

-

-

**Wow. I'm finally back with an update and it's short. =facepalm=**

**Sorry everyone. It sounded better to end here....heh...heh....(awkwardness)....I will be back soon~! **


	4. The Mark

"_Hello, Raven. It has been a long time."_

_A shadow had emerged from the dust. _

**-**

**-**

**The Mark**

**-**

**-**

**-**

My fists were already tingling with energy before he had even finished his sentence.

"Raven," Beastboy whispered, falling into combat position beside me, "Who is this guy?"

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know who you are," I said, addressing the masked figure, "But I do know where you're going."

A long chuckle was his only answer. "Raven. Dear, dear Raven. Didn't Arella ever tell you about me? Perhaps you do not know me, but surely you recognize this?"

Arella? How did he know my mother's name?

Slowly, he stepped into the flickering firelight, his sure steps making no noise on the concrete. A symbol glinted bright on his chest, revealed by the orange light. A curiously twisted S…I drew in a quick, involuntary breath. I knew better than anyone what it meant.

He must have noticed my surprise, because I could sense his malicious pleasure, and I knew he was grinning under that mask of his. Step by step he approached me, his every step confidant. I stood frozen, the Mark burning into my eyes. He couldn't be back, I had banished him forever from this dimension! No!

A black shield flashed between him and me. His hypnosis was strong, stronger than any other I had ever experienced, but I wasn't the daughter of Trigon for nothing. The connection broke. Beastboy jumped out from behind me as a tiger, all claws outstretched. He slashed, but the man simply sidestepped him with a low chuckle that was almost immediately drowned out by Beastboy's frustrated roar. His eyes glowed red, and Beastboy fell to the ground on all fours, human once more. Straining to keep his head up, he glared at the man, his gritted teeth bared in a feral expression of hate.

"Foolish. Mere strength will not take me down."

The man suddenly froze, his face gazing somewhere behind me. I heard it too: rapid footsteps coming towards us.

"Raven!"

"Robin!"

"Next time, then," the man said in an almost singsong voice, backing into the dark smoke, leaving Beastboy panting on the pavement. I attempted to restrain the retreating form with my powers, but to my surprise, they were deflected with ease. I gazed dumbfounded at the place where he had disappeared. He hadn't even cast an incantation or made any physical move…

"Raven. You're all right."

It was Robin. I could tell he had been worried, even with that mask of his.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked as coolly as I could.

He shook his head. "No. We managed to take down two, but the rest disappeared like smoke. And the two we did apprehend committed suicide right away."

"Never mind them. We know who's behind this. _He_ showed us."

Beastboy, still panting heavily, spat out the word _he_ like it was poison.

"He?"

"Robin, it was the Mark of Scath. It was Trigon's mark."

Robin's mouth was one grim line across his face. "I know. Look."

In his palm was a circular piece of paper, the crooked S of the Mark drawn in blood. There was a silhouette of a raven with wings outstretched superimposed on the Mark.

-

-~*~-

-

"So, Brother Blood was the head of the Church of Blood, a cult that worships Trigon?"

They had heard the full story. All the things I had held back, even at the End of the World. About my mother, Azarath, Blood. Everything.

"_Dude_," Beastboy breathed, "That's deep."

Cyborg shook his head disbelievingly. "Man, and I just thought he was a psychotic principal obsessed with crime."

Starfire hugged me, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh, friend Raven," she whispered. She didn't have to say another word. She understood the most, because she at least, had heard part of it way back at the beginning when the Puppet King had switched our bodies. She knew how hard it was for me to tell the team about my past.

"But why didn't Blood take interest in you before?" Cyborg asked. "He was more obsessed over me the last time we met. Why you? Why now?"

"I don't know." My voice was emotionless. "It's possible that he didn't recognize me, since all he did was play matchmaker."

"There's just one problem." We all stared at Robin, who was standing in front of the sofa with a pensive expression. "Brother Blood is in prison at Steel City. If he was loose, Titans East would have contacted us."

With her arms still around me, Starfire said, "But perhaps this mysterious personage was not the Brother Blood of whom Raven spoke. Perhaps it is another cult member."

"No." Robin's gaze was piercing. I did not look away. "No," I repeated. "If they chose death over capture, it would only be under the order of Brother Blood."

"But then…" Cyborg looked at all of us. "Maybe they've got another leader. Could happen."

"Maybe…" was my only reply.

"Look," Beastboy, who had been oddly quiet, burst out angrily. "I think we're missing the point here. They're after Raven! Who cares who that guy was! Raven's in _danger_!"

"Danger's part of our job description," Robin said unsympathetically. Beastboy opened his mouth furiously. "But," Robin continued, raising his hand and cutting Beastboy off, "Beastboy's right. I think we all agree this cult is after Raven. They've tried twice to cut her off from all of us. Raven is in danger, so our first priority is her safety."

"I am _not _going back to the Safety Room," I stated firmly. "Trigon can't be back. Nothing's worse than him."

"Maybe. But this cult can still harm you."

I pushed Starfire away as gently as I could under the circumstances. "I'm _fine_. They can't hurt me, I'm their master's daughter." A note of irritation crept into my voice.

"There are other ways to harm than the wounds of the body."

It was Starfire, her voice quiet and her eyes veiled. Robin immediately went over to Starfire to hold her hand tightly. Beastboy and Cyborg looked confused, but I knew, and it seemed that Robin knew. Her experience with the Gordanians had not been as simple as she had led everyone to believe. They had used her in more ways than one.

"I know you all care for me," I said softly, "But I'd rather face danger than live like a prisoner. Last time I knew when my father would come. This time no one knows when the Church of Blood will act again. I might have to be in there forever."

Robin sighed. "Fine. But Raven," I looked up, "You are banned from all missions until further notice. One other Titan will be with you at all times." I frowned resentfully but nodded.

He tried to smile. "I would make us all sleep here in the Ops Room, but I don't think you would agree as far as that."

"Definitely not." _Thanks._

Robin looked at Starfire. _You're welcome._

Cyborg stood up and went to the panel at the back of the room, rapidly adjusting a few things before pressing his palm to it.

"Lockdown initiated. I've increased security, so no strolls outside until I wake up and deactivate it, or else the alarm'll go off." He looked pointedly at Robin. "It's late. We should all go to bed."

Starfire pulled gently at Robin's hand, and for once, Robin did not argue. "Cyborg's right. Good night."

"Good night," I echoed, but made no move to get up from the sofa.

Silence. Then,

"Go to bed, Beastboy."

He was still hesitating halfway to the door. He glanced guiltily at me.

"Aren't _you_ going to bed?" he asked.

"In a moment. There's a lot I need to meditate on."

Beastboy seemed to make up his mind. He came and sat down next to me.

"I'm not going to bed until you are!" he announced rather childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't five. You're old enough to go to bed by yourself."

"That's not the point – " He suddenly stopped and gritted his teeth, clutching his side.

"Beastboy!" I swiftly reached out to place my hands over his. Periwinkle light coursed through my hands and into Beastboy. A moment passed, and his breathing slowed to normal.

"Are you all right?" My voice was quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I guess I'm not up to taking two blows in one week," he replied, straightening up with an attempted grin that was nevertheless half a grimace.

"Did Blood hurt you much?"

He shook his head. "More my ego than anything. I hated feeling helpless while he was trying to get to you."

I suddenly noticed where my hands were. I sharply drew them away.

"It's…it's late," I stammered, looking down at my hands. For a split second, they seemed to be covered with blood. The vision passed as quickly as it had come.

"Raven – "

"Good night."

My voice held a finality that made it clear that the conversation was over. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Good night," he said. "Sweet dreams, and don't let the Blood bugs bite." He smiled brightly at me. A fake smile.

The door closed definitively behind me.

"You too," I whispered as my feet carried me to my room and onto the bed, "you too."

* * *

**_Ha! I'm back! I told you I'd be. It's getting easier to write in Raven's POV. Review to wish me luck on my next chapter! It really does help, you know._**


	5. Lethargy

**_Thanks to both good friends who helped me out on this chapter: Redios and AttemptedFlight. This chapter is a lot better thanks to them. Thanks so much guys!!_**

**-**

**-**

**Lethargy**

-

-

-

"Friend Raven!"

The moment I took a step into the Ops Room, my face was buried in a copious amount of red hair. I pushed the Tamaranian princess away from me rather forcefully. I was not in the mood for a hug. Unfortunately, Starfire wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"You are unharmed!" Starfire cried shrilly into my ear. I winced. I knew she only meant the best, but I couldn't refrain from grimacing.

I struggled away from her. "Of course I'm fine," I told her testily. "What did you expect?"

I swept past Starfire and took a seat at the table. I grabbed a piece of toast from the breadbasket and started spreading liberal amounts of strawberry jam on it, trying to ignore the stares from my teammates. I bit into my toast, hating the insanely sugary taste of jam on my tongue. I have no idea what possessed me to use so much jam. Somehow, I forced myself to keep munching.

A slight grating sound caught my attention. I looked up to see a hand pushing a cup of green tea towards my plate. My eyes caught Beastboy's.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully raising the cup to my lips. I took a large draft, savoring the familiar bitterness as it rinsed away the painful sweetness.

"You always make a cup of tea in the morning," was his strangely quiet answer. He suddenly became very busy fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, averting his eyes from my face. Any other time, I'd have been amused, however slightly, at his flustering, but this morning I wasn't in the mood for even a light smile. The tension in the air was much too strong for my comfort. And that dream again…I didn't like it. It felt too much like a premonition overlapping with the past.

The silence weighed heavy on my heart. I felt I'd suffocate from the lack of chitchat around me. There were many types of silence; most I enjoyed, but I definitely did not enjoy this uncomfortable tenseness. The rustling of Robin's cloak as he shifted slightly rang loudly through the room. The sound of toast crunching between five sets of teeth and an occasional gulp were abnormally loud.

I stood up abruptly, the loud screech of the stool pushed back seemingly echoing around the room.

"Did I miss a funeral?"

My voice was oozing with sarcasm. All four looked at me uneasily. I barely suppressed my urge to scream in frustration. Did they have to show it so plainly? Couldn't they at least pretend nothing was wrong?

They all remained silent, expressions unchanged.

"I'll come back when you've all returned to normal."

I made to sweep out the door but Robin caught my wrist.

"You promised to keep one Titan with you at all times."

I pressed my lips together, trying very, very hard to keep my temper in check. Despite my efforts, my cup fell over. The tea seeped across the table and fell to the ground with a gentle drip, drip. "I'm just. Going. To be. In. My. Room." I said through clenched teeth. "And anyway, you're all in the Tower."

"Better cross out that last line Rae," Beastboy said with a grin as the alarm went off. Robin was at the computer in a heartbeat, typing furiously.

"It seems to be just an ordinary burglary… but from what's been going on, we can't be sure." He looked away from the screen to his team. "One person needs to stay here with Raven."

Beastboy's hand shot into the air as if he was a kid volunteering to wipe the board in kindergarten. "Me, me! I'll stay!" he shouted hurriedly. We all stared at him. I would have argued why, but Robin cut me off.

"Fine, stay. And don't let her out of your sight." he said. He gestured to Starfire and Cyborg. "Titans GO!"

"We will see you shortly, friends!" Starfire called, waving exuberantly as she flew out after Robin.

The door closed, leaving me alone with none other than Beastboy.

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath. Beastboy patted me on the back in mock sympathy.

"Don't worry Rae, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting that Beastboy had sharp hearing. Idiot, I told myself. I wanted to apologize, tell him I didn't mean it that way, but all that came out of my mouth was, "They'd better."

For a moment, Beastboy stood there in the middle of the room, his limbs hanging awkwardly on his thin frame. It was only a second, but in that swift space of time I glimpsed a side of Beastboy that I was sure almost no one had seen before. Vulnerable, pitiful, like an injured animal; like the lost teenager he really was under the jester's cap. My breath caught in my throat.

But he regained his posture so quickly, chattering on with that grin of his, that I doubted if I had actually seen his frailty… though the ache in my heart that had replaced my irritation assured me that I had. He began to mop up the spilled tea, telling me, "Mark my words Raven, one day you'll turn green from drinking all this tea. Look how green this rag is! And it's just one cup!"

"How much tea did you drink?" I asked dryly as I dumped the plates into the sink.

He puffed out his chest. "Absolutely none! This green is one hundred percent natural!"

I couldn't help myself. I poked him hard on the chest until he deflated. "You look ridiculous, little puffed up popinjay."

He stuck out his tongue. "I'm taller than you now," he reminded me.

"Oh, the shame," I droned, leaning my face on one hand.

"You're cute just the way you are."

We both stared at each other at this dangerous statement. Beastboy opened his mouth then closed it without a sound. He cleared his throat nervously, glancing furtively at my face. I pretended not to notice and turned on the tap. Beastboy reached across the sink for the detergent.

His arm accidentally brushed across my chest.

The soapy dishwater gleamed black for a split second before spurting up in a great wave and drenching the boy standing next to me. He spluttered incoherently for a few moments, spitting out soapsuds.

When his mouth was sufficiently emptied enough to talk, he said in a slightly choked voice, "Sorry," wiping his mouth on the hem of his sleeve. "I didn't mean – "

"I know. I'm sorry I blew up like that. I don't know what's gotten into me. I should be able to control this much."

I was ranting. I was losing control. My mouth was spilling out words best kept to myself. The cutlery shone black and shuddered dangerously before I managed to sufficiently suppress my emotions. I took a deep breath.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out.

I handed him the detergent. "The dishes aren't going to wash themselves."

The tips of his long, pointed ears were cherry red, but he managed to stave off any more awkward comments with his omnipresent grin.

"I'll soap, you rinse," he told me, tossing me a dry dishtowel. "We'll dry them together afterwards."

"Fine by me."

He squirted a liberal amount of detergent on the sponge.

"Hey Rae, listen to this! Once upon a time there was a dishwasher that…"

I smiled inwardly. Here we go again. Just like always.

-

-~*~-

-

By the time the dishes were washed, dried and stacked, and just when I was beginning to worry about what to do while I was alone in the Tower with Beastboy, the other Titans came trooping in. Robin tried to explain what happened, (Cyborg and Starfire occasionally chipped in, confusing rather than clarifying why Robin was covered in blue goop) while simultaneously arranging shower orders. (Cyborg argued that Starfire took _way_too long in the shower, Starfire reminded him of the earth policy "ladies first," and Robin reasoned that since _he_ was the one covered in goo, he should be first… although he agreed that it was ladies first, first.) It's no surprise that if it weren't for my connection with Robin, I would have had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Even so, I barely gleaned the villian's name.

"Changoon? What's a changoon?" Beastboy asked, perplexed.

"Chang's goons," I told him. "He said Chang's goons."

"But it's blue!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Didn't he use _red_? And I thought Rob said it was a simple robbery!"

"…Yeah, but look at the state of my hair. It _smells_. Normally I'd…"

Robin was obviously preoccupied. I mentally prodded him.

_Robin. Beastboy has a point…_ _unusually __enough__.__ You told me it was a simple case of theft._

_Yes, because it was._ Robin replied rather brusquely. _Chang came later, on our way back to the Tower, and it was only his cronies. … I really need a shower, _now_! This smells _really _wei –_" He abruptly cut off his stream of thought.

It was blatantly apparent that I would get no straight answers from any of them until they were safely washed. I frowned. I needed to know. Just as much as Robin needed a shower, I needed to know if he suspected Blood was behind today's thievery.

_ROBIN!_

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I had meant to mentally contact Robin; it seemed I had unintentionally shouted it out with my voice too. _So much for staying in control._ But I was going to use this moment to my advantage.

"Was the robbery connected to Blood or not?" I asked. I was surprised to find that my voice was menacing. I was definitely having a bad day. For the moment I didn't care as long as I got my answer.

Robin looked at me, slightly perturbed. "No. I would have alerted you if I thought it had any link to Blood."

I turned my back to them all. I could already feel my face flushing with embarrassment and shame. They were friends; they were here to help me and support me, not hurt me. I should have remembered that before I lost my temper.

Someone's arms were around me.

"It is hard for us all," Starfire said. "But we must all have the patience."

"Yeah, patience," I muttered and swept up to my room.

-

-~*~-

-

Three days of this, and already I thought I'd go crazy. Even Starfire was staying away from me. I knew I was becoming unbearably irritable. I knew that all of them were just trying to help, and this truth grated on my conscience making me even more irritated. The whole team was becoming tense and I knew it was my fault. That was another blow to my conscience… which definitely didn't do my temper any good. Meditation was of negligible help, probably because I couldn't concentrate properly; even if I meditated for hours, it did me no better than five minutes of my usual meditations before I was confined to the Tower. I felt I was put in house arrest… and this life was essentially house arrest, even if my wardens were my closest friends.

I never thought there would come a day when I'd be thankful of Beastboy. He still tried to make me laugh, cracking lame jokes and being generally cocky. The rest treated me as if I was made of thin porcelain, breakable and weak. As if that wasn't bad enough, they now avoided me like the plague. It was like being back in Azarath after a certain incident after someone _accidentally _let slip the prophecy of my birth. If it had been anyone other than Luanne I'd believe it. Well, that time I could be rightfully angry, but this time I wasn't even able to get all good and riled since it was ultimately my fault anyway.

The fourth day, I was trying out Cyborg's new virtual sparring system. I kept a power inhibitor on my wrist since I was trying to enhance my traditional skills, and I knew I'd revert to my powers if I was caught off-guard. Robin had agreed to help me and he did a great job… until I flew off the handle, that is. After that he gabbled an alibi about some date or other with Starfire and scurried off as fast as he could go without making it obvious he was running away.

The virtual ninja aimed a long kick at my chest. I ducked and swept my feet under his in one fluid move. He started to fall over but swiveled on his right arm and kicked right beneath my kneecaps. Virtual or not, it hurt, and I could feel my eyes watering as I clutched my poor knees. I could feel the bruise blossoming under the pressure of my hands, and I knew it'd probably stay there for a while.

The ninja jumped with a loud yell. I knew that move only too well; I'd seen Robin use it multiple times. But it was too late for me to move out. I clenched my eyes.

CRASH!

The sound made me open my eyes in a hurry. Standing in front of me was a giddy Beastboy. Unfortunately for my eyes, he was dancing his stupid victory dance. I was sorely tempted to close my eyes right back again, but there was a little problem I had to take care of first. I pulled Beastboy out of harm's way and aimed an uppercut at the ninja's jaw. I smiled in satisfaction as my fist made contact, hard. Five black clad figures appeared.

I glanced at Beastboy. "Ready?"

"I am ready to roll, _bay_-beh!" he crowed as I lifted my eyes heavenward. There was no stopping him when he got in the mood.

"HIIII – _YAH_!!"

-

-~*~-

-

"Well, that was invigorating. I think Cyborg did a good job on the program."

Beastboy punched the air jubilantly. "Yup, Cy did a pretty great job on it, but oh yeah, we socked 'em _good_!"

"Is _that_ why I'm patching you up in the Med-bay?"

He cocked his head to one side and looked craftily at me. "Nothing a good kis – mmphffrm!!"

"I'll let you open your mouth if you promise to shut up," I bartered while making sure my dark energy was still firmly sticking the bandage tape to his lips.

"Mmrmmeumeum!" he argued, frowning.

I shrugged. "Oh well, that just means the tape stays on."

"Mm, _rmm_," he said, his shoulders drooping in defeat. The tape was ripped off his lips none too gently.

"Ow."

He was rubbing his lips, glancing at me reproachfully. I ignored him and approached with a swab of cotton soaked in antiseptic.

"It was entirely your fault. Now hold still."

"OW!"

"What happened to _hold still_?"

"It _stings_."

I pursed my lips. "Of course it does, genius. Now hold still if you don't want an infection. I wouldn't bet on the cleanliness of the equipment in there. We don't exactly disinfect it every time we work out."

He looked miffed, but held still until I reached for the band-aid box.

"Can I have the Nemo one?" His eyes were eager.

I rolled my eyes. "Baby," I mocked as I handed him the band-aid printed with the red runaway fish.

He finished sticking it on his lower leg, then knotted his fingers together behind his neck and leaned back luxuriously on the white medical bed. "Makes life interesting."

"Sure." I put everything away into their proper shelves.

Crossing his legs expectantly, Beastboy attempted to get my attention. "Hey Rae –"

Both our faces snapped towards the door as it whooshed open, revealing a grim Robin.

"Raven. Beastboy. Get down to the Ops Room, _now_."

-

-

-

-

I've been off for so long, it'll be a wonder if you haven't all forgotten about me. D:

Anyway. :D I thought I owed you this before I go back into a hole for the next week. I still need to update my long overdue comic...but that after midterms. School is a big pain in the behind.

I know this chapter was slow, but not all chapters can be exciting and action-packed, right? Right??

Oh, and cookie & art commission to the person who correctly guesses what BB said when he was muffled!! (Or if it's just interesting...that works too.)

Me am hungry for reviews. Feed Review Monster some reviews.


	6. Marionette

_Both our faces snapped towards the door as it whooshed open, revealing a grim Robin._

"_Raven. Beastboy. Get down to the Ops Room, now."_

-

-

**Marionette**

-

-

-

All the blood seemed to freeze inside my veins. Robin's expression said everything. There was something wrong, there was something wrong, there was something wrong…

"Raven?"

Beastboy peered worriedly at my face. "You okay?"

_NO! I'm not! What do you think?! Of course I'm not!_

"I'm fine. Let's go."

-

-~*~-

-

"I was just investigating the recent flurry of criminal activity, and I noticed this."

On the large screen in the Ops Room, a series of red dots sprung up on the map of Jump City. The collective gasps from my teammates were not needed to alert me to the truth.

"Scath…" Beastboy whispered unnecessarily.

Robin nodded.

"Exactly. Of course not all the thefts and such were them, which is why I hadn't noticed until now. Look what they left us this afternoon."

He held up another piece of paper. Again, it was embellished with the Mark in blood. The number six was scrawled in what looked like charcoal on the bottom edge, but it was crossed out, and the number three was written next to it.

"What does it mean?" Starfire asked breathlessly. "Six, three?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" I muttered. "He gave me six days, and now there's only three left."

"That's what I thought. Especially since…"

Robin turned over the paper he was holding.

_Beware._

I shivered. Damn that cult, that Brother Blood…

Cyborg turned from the screen to Robin. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet." Robin furrowed his brow in frustration. "These cultists are good. I have nothing on them, no fingerprints, no weaponry residue… _nothing_!"

His fist came down hard on the keyboard platform. Starfire came over and rubbed Robin's shoulders consolingly.

"I am sure you are doing all that can be done, Robin. There is no need for despair."

Robin's mouth was set in painful defeat. "For now, all we can do is wait."

-

-~*~-

-

I kicked Malchior's trunk in frustration. Wait? Again? And then what? Malchior rattled in retaliation, and I kicked the trunk again to shut him up. After all the trouble I went through to get him back into the book after the Brain _somehow_ got him out, he should have the decency to stay quiet.

Suddenly, all the energy seemed to drain out of me, and I flopped down onto my bed. Three _more_ days of this torture? Just the thought of it made me feel weak. I looked around. I had read and re-read all of my books I felt like reading. But right now even the dictionary seemed interesting. I wished I could go and get a new book.

And I wasn't even allowed to stay ALONE in my room unless the whole team was around.

There was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"What is it, Robi – "

It was Starfire. "Hello, friend Raven," she said, taking a shot at her usual cheerfulness. "Maybe you would like some of the girl talk? It appears that Beastboy has been staying with you the most lately…and I wished to apologize for my recent distance…among other things I wish to talk about."

I had half a mind to close the door in her face, but I changed my mind. After all, it was my fault everyone was on edge, even ever-sweet Starfire. I took in a deep breath, hoping my voice would come out amiably.

"You needn't apologize. Come in."

She eagerly rushed in, and I noticed she clutched a bag of popcorn and some chocolate bars in her hand. Starfire lightly jumped onto my bed and ripped open the popcorn. I sank down next to her with crossed legs. She offered the bag to me.

"This time," she reassured me at the reluctant look on my face, "I have followed _every_ instruction."

I still looked distrustfully into the bag.

"No pickles?"

She shook her head with a smile, dramatically laying one hand on her chest, the other raised in a pledge. "No pickles."

Cautiously, I picked up a kernel and placed it into my mouth. Buttery and salty, it was just what Starfire had said. Normal. Thank Azar. I allowed a small smile.

"It's delicious, Star."

Starfire let out a delighted giggle. "I am glad you find it so!" She grabbed a fistful and let it fall into her upturned mouth kernel by kernel. "Mmm…" she murmured happily.

Then, pulling out a bottle from seemingly nowhere, she squirted a gob of mustard into her mouth. I shook my head. Friend or not, sometimes her eating habits were disgusting…it had to be, to like _my_ cooking. At least she didn't forcefully offer me the bottle like she used to do.

I took some more popcorn. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Starfire bit her lower lip and slowly lowered her bottle. She began to twiddle with the strand of hair falling down her cheek.

"It is…" She frowned, searching for the right word to say. "This Brother Blood of whom you spoke is making Robin quite…reclusive. It is as if Slade is back once again."

I sighed. "Star, you know that's just how Robin gets. He's just prone to overreact and worry too much."

Starfire hugged her knees to her chest. "I think he has forgotten our promise."

"Then," I said evenly, "Remind him."

Starfire looked at me, as if for guidance. "I have tried the nagging, the talking, the dragging…I am 'all out of ideas', friend Raven. Please, enlighten me."

"Well…" I really had no idea what to tell her. "I don't know."

Starfire cocked her head slightly to one side. "What would make you remember that you promised not to cut yourself off from your friends? And your girlfriend?"

I was stumped. I had no idea… A flash of a green hand and a steaming cup rose unbidden to my mind.

"_Tea_…"

Starfire stared curiously at me. "I did not quite hear what you said, Raven. Please, will you repeat what you had said?"

I shook my head. "It's…it's nothing."

Starfire placed her head on her knees dejectedly. Tea…

"Just try to be as close to him as possible, Starfire. Be there for him. I guess…" I thought of the tactics of the person who had roused me so many times. "Pester him until he looks at you properly and try to make him do things he usually enjoys."

I narrowed my eyes. "And don't try any Tamaranian concoctions. I don't think he's in the mood for them."

Starfire beamed brightly at me. "I shall take your advice to the heart," she proclaimed, laying both hands on the said spot. She proceeded to grant me a great big hug.

"I think that's _quite_ enough, Starfire."

She released me. Still smiling, she enthusiastically dug into the popcorn bag. "That is enough about me," she said. "Now it is your turn, friend Raven."

I frowned. "Turn to what?"

She shrugged. "Tell me about what is going on in your sphere of life."

"Oh, nothing."

Starfire shot a doubtful glance at me. "Do not lie. This Brother Blood has affected you most of all."

"I've nothing new to say, Starfire. I'm being hunted down by a madman whose motives are still unknown. I'm being watched twenty-four seven except for the hours I'm asleep. And even when I'm asleep, my dreams are less than pleasant."

She gave me a sharp look. "Tell me more about these dreams."

"They're nothing. Just nightmares."

"Dreams can hold the answer to many things, Raven. I know you know that, for you have listened most patiently to many of my dreams."

"Uh…it's really nothing, Starfire. I've had nightmares before."

Starfire frowned disbelievingly, one eyebrow slightly raised in suspicion.

"Raven, as your friend, I must insist. Speaking about such matters helps to get rid of lurking feelings, and I have a strong conviction that this is most necessary for you at this time."

"Really, I've got everything under – " She continued to stare reproachfully at me. I hated it when she used those enormous eyes. Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

I rummaged around in my head. Lying would never work; few people realized it, but Starfire was almost better than Robin at detecting lies. I could only guess that because of the emotional nature of her powers, she was able to be in tune with others' feelings as well.

"There are flames everywhere…and _Malchior's_," I hissed the name through gritted teeth, "voice says…things…" I scowled. Idiot girl, I snarled at myself, there's no need to tear up at _him_. Starfire's expression was calmly blank.

"Star, you do remember what happened last week, right?" I asked. She cocked her head in confusion. "With Beastboy…"

_Fire – explosions – blood – tears – a scream_

"When…when he – "

_Faint voices – red – bones – blue – denial – pain_

"And acted like a _complete idiot_…"

_Scars – fear – hug – laughter – smile_

"…a wonder he got out of it alive…the crazy jerk…"

Starfire placed a hand on my shoulder, jerking me out of my memories. I snapped my mouth shut, now acutely aware how much I had been babbling. I felt my face burn.

With a slight frown, she nodded. "Yes, I do remember. We were all very worried about you, Raven, when you did not wake, especially friend Beastboy."

I looked at my toes. "I keep remembering that night. It overlaps with…Malchior's…voice."

Starfire gazed at me thoughtfully with her legs and hands tucked neatly under her chin.

"It is understandable that you dream of the traitor, he has hurt you very much. And of friend Beastboy – you were the one who saved him. It was a traumatic experience for all, but especially for you."

She reached for the bag of popcorn, the bag rustling loudly as her hand rummaged for kernels. Finally finding a fistful, she carefully plucked them one by one by one by one, chewing each separate piece meditatively.

I pulled the popcorn towards me and shoved a few kernels into my mouth to evade the silence. I almost jumped when I looked up to see Starfire giving me a shrewd look.

"Friend Raven…are you and friend Beastboy…" she started slowly.

"NO," I snapped, cutting her off. "We have nothing between us except friendship."

Starfire spoke no more of Beastboy. We moved on to other subjects as fluid as water and I eagerly jumped in. For a few hours at least, I could be happy.

-

-~*~-

-

_Sweet Raven._

_I shuddered. I knew it was only a dream. I needed to wake up. He was not important to me anymore. I hated him! I did not miss him!_

_Flames, flames rose all around me. I needed to find someone. It was important, a matter of life and death. I swerved around, the hot fire scorching my robes, burning my hair. I needed to find him! Smoke filled my lungs, my vision, but I couldn't stop. Couldn't stop running._

_BEASTBOY!!!_

-

-~*~-

-

He recoiled, shuddering. He had expected the Daughter's mind to be hard to penetrate – she was half-demon after all, and the blood of the Master flowed in her veins – but not _this_ difficult. There was no controlling her at all; all he could do was suggest vaguely foreboding feelings and see how her mind reacted.

Swiping a hand across his forehead, he realized he was covered in perspiration. Mouth curling up in a snarl, he threw off the stifling thickness of his cloak. He closed his eyes, thinking back on the dream he had initiated. The last word she had screamed…

"_Beastboy_…" he repeated thoughtfully, a grin stretching across his face. The green idiot she had conjured every time before, no doubt.

He threw back his head and let out a bloodcurdling laugh that brought the cultists running to his quarters. Ignoring the frantic shouting and knocking from his followers, he let out volley after volley of crazed laughter.

He had her now.

_Beastboy_.

-

-

-

Hey, Gwendolin Sparrow…I've got your art kind of done, still need to color it. Sorry for taking so long! This is just to tell you I haven't forgotten about it. I swear that I'll finish it soon. :)

Wow. I've been gone about…two months. Longest hiatus ever, I think. Which is why I'm submitting this right away without asking for Beta help…I'm probably going to regret it later. But.

I hope the chapter title makes sense now. ;) Though I don't think people really pay attention to chapter titles, which is a shame, since that's sometimes the hardest part to decide. It has to reflect the whole chapter somehow, with all its twists and turns. And it has to sound somewhat cool. At first this chapter was "Nightmares and Memories"… but then I realized how utterly LAME it sounded. So.

It'll be nice if you could drop in a review. Authors really look forward to them, you know. Even if it's as short as "Nice!"

See you soon! (hopefully^^)


	7. Cryptic

-

-

**Cryptic**

-

-

-

A high-pitched scream pierced the solemn atmosphere of the Tower. I jumped up, my blood freezing in my very veins, the book I had been reading tumbling to the floor. Robin threw the case files he had been perusing with an alarmed frown. Together, we shot out of the case room and ran down the five sets of staircases in a rush. My heart was thudding so hard it hurt.

The moment we reached the entrance hall, I rubbed my aching chest, intensely aware of its every beat, trying to catch my breath. Robin, on the other hand, hadn't even broken into a sweat. Lucky for him, because the next word he needed to bellow needed a lot of air to fuel his anger.

"_BEAST_BOY!!"

I admired Robin at the moment. His voice didn't even waver. I didn't even have the strength to speak in a normal tone, let alone shout. Plus, he had enough breath left to continue shouting.

"CYBORG!! What were you – I though you'd know _better_, now of all times!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Chill, dude, it's just stankball."

"_Just _stankball?!" Robin growled, wrapping his arm protectively around Starfire's shoulders. "Do you even _know_ how much of a scare you gave me and Raven? And Star?"

Starfire's eyes were still wide with fright. Whatever the boys had done, it had shaken her pretty bad, as she was now clinging to Robin…and Starfire wasn't one to be spooked easily.

"Come _on_ dude, relax, it was all in fun," Beastboy said, sidling up to Robin in a pacifying gesture. Robin still glowered as Starfire sniffled quietly beside him.

"Apologize."

"Aw, Rob – "

Robin's countenance remained stony. "_And_ promise not to pull any more pranks until things return to normal."

Beastboy pouted and Cyborg rolled his eyes, but they both did as they were told. Starfire, being Starfire, said that it was quite all right in complete sincerity. In contrast, Robin's eyes remained narrowed for a while every time the twosome passed him. One would have thought _he_ was the one Cyborg and Beastboy had pulled a prank on.

"What happened back there?" I asked Starfire when we were both safely lounging on her bed, mournfully fingering the flattened edge of my book's spine. I hated when my books became damaged.

"Oh, that!" Blushing, she explained. "Friend Beastboy caught me full in the face with a stankball while I was still on the stairs. The lights were not on, and I had not seen him and Cyborg playing above me. I fell down the stairs from the impact of the stankball, which is when I screamed, scaring Robin and you."

I lay down the book. "You _fell_? Are you hurt?"

With a small smile, Starfire shook her head. "Do not worry, I was more surprised than hurt. Besides, octopus Beastboy grasped me quickly before I fell too far." Giggling, she added, "I think that Robin was still more surprised and concerned than I was myself."

I picked up the book again with a small smile. "I noticed. He _is_ madly in love with you."

Starfire's blush became a shade deeper, but her reply was smooth and unflustered. "I would not know, Raven, since I have not seen Robin act any different from the first time we met."

"Touché," I admitted. So she _had_ noticed, even before Robin had admitted the fact.

I picked at the thick spine again, attempting to restore it to its former crisp sharpness. It didn't work. Grumpily, I glared at the book… as if _that_ would make it new again. Next to me, Starfire flipped through some fashion magazines, humming to herself.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

Robin's quiet voice filtered into Starfire's room.

The smile that lit up Starfire's face was blindingly bright, and I couldn't help but smirk at her affection for a certain dark-haired boy.

"Come in!" she called joyfully, expectantly rising to a sitting position, her hand half closed over the glossy pages of the magazine. The door slid open, and Robin stalked inside with a grim look on his face, poorly covered by a pale smile. Nevertheless, he leaned over to Starfire and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Starfire evidently wished for more, but she retreated, sensing that Robin wanted to say something.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked, his smile more genuine this time. Robin's hand remained on Starfire's shoulders, even as he glanced embarrassedly at me. Our fearless leader Robin was still awkward and nervous about these public displays of affection. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Cyborg and Beastboy never missed a chance to tease Robin about it.

Adoringly, Starfire looked up into Robin's face and answered without hesitation. "Yes." Then she seemed to remember me and gave me a questioning glance. I returned her gaze with an affirmative nod.

"Yes," I echoed. My fingers were still pinching at my book's spine. Robin followed the fidgeting of my hands then noticed the magazine in Starfire's hand, which she had been hopefully caressing with her fingertips.

Robin gaped.

"Star!"

Starfire blushed. Only then did I look more closely at the magazine she had been reading. On the cover was a girl with a sweet expression and slim silhouette. Though her hair was of a normal red and the usually green tinted whites of her eyes a normal white, I could see it was Star.

Robin was still staring at the cover; at the girl staring coyly back from the lustrous paper. He swallowed, hard.

"You…you look beautiful," he finally stammered. "When…"

Starfire was smiling widely, though her cheeks were still stained crimson. "It is this month's edition," she replied. "I wanted it to be a surprise," Starfire added, her head just slightly cocked to one side. "Do you like it?"

She was biting her lower lip in apprehension. She was worrying that Robin would not approve of her actions. As Robin's reply became prolonged, she poured out excuses.

"You need not worry about identity, I have gone by the name Kori Anders," Starfire rushed, apparently guessing that that was the issue Robin was worried about. "I am quite sure he did not find out who I really was, and – "

"I like it, Star."

A moment passed, Starfire and Robin looking into each other's eyes.

"Truly?" Starfire asked tentatively.

"Truly," Robin responded.

Without warning, Starfire flung her arms around his neck. Grinning, Robin gave Starfire a deeper kiss than before, murmuring compliments about her posture and expression in the photo.

He then caught my eye and flushed. I merely raised my eyebrow, pressing back the urge to smirk, and resumed nursing my book, making sure there were no folded pages inside.

"Um…" Robin cleared his throat, catching my attention. "Raven, I needed to talk to you."

I sobered up immediately. "What is it?"

Already, Starfire had untangled herself from Robin. Robin stood up, and we both followed suit.

-

-~*~-

-

"Remember this?"

On the screen in the Ops Room was the scanned picture of the scrap of paper from two days back. The paper with the Mark of Scath on it. We all nodded in assent. How could we forget?

Robin held up another page. "That wasn't all."

It was a map of Jump City, looking like it had been torn from a book. A small building on the edge of the wharf was circled. _Come alone,_ it said. _Or else._

* * *

GAHH. I haven't updated in a month. A MONTH. *faint* And to think I had most of this written a month ago. It took sixteen revisions to get here and took 653 minutes till the finish. Definitely not my most inspired. My really inspired ones only take a few hours. Mostly I opened the file, read it, got tired of it and fooled around with it open, then just closed it. Which is why this is only 1251 words long.

Sorry guys. I promise I'll be quicker once summer vacation starts in mid-July.

Attemptedflight and Redios, if you're reading this, I want to tell you that I wanted your advice on this, but I didn't want to update any later than I already am.

Review, please. I need to know what you think...since it's another 'filler' chapter and all...promise for more action next time.


	8. New Blood

_Robin held up another page. "That wasn't all."_

_It was a map of Jump City, looking like it had been torn from a book. A small building on the edge of the wharf was circled. Come alone, it said. Or else._

**-**

**-**

**New Blood**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Though everyone else's face showed fear, my own was calm and resolved. So be it. Robin noticed this at once.

"You're not going," he said firmly. "You are _not_ going alone."

I sighed. I saw this coming the moment I read the word 'alone' on that piece of paper.

"Yes, I am." I said simply.

That obviously wasn't good enough for Robin.

"Raven, this might be a trap."

"So what?" I snapped. "So what if it is? It's better than living like _this_!"

The team flinched at the loud shriek of my last word, which made the lights flicker madly. I clenched my teeth and continued more calmly. "If you tag along, you'll definitely get hurt. The Church of Blood does _not_ issue threats lightly. You saw how the faithful responded to capture. They were willing to die rather than reveal themselves to the enemy."

Robin scowled. "You might need backup! Going alone is deliberately putting yourself in danger!"

My exceptionally shortened fuse burnt out.

"Oh," I shot back sarcastically, "So _that's_ why you went looking for Slade _alone_, is it?"

Silence rang in the room. Starfire gave a little gasp and covered her mouth; Beastboy glanced nervously at Robin, then at me. Robin's face was carefully calm and composed, but frigid, and I knew I had struck a nerve. I knew too well that this was a low blow, but I couldn't help myself. I remained glowering and apology-less._ I'm not sorry. I'm not. He shouldn't have messed with me._

Starfire spoke up, her voice quiet. "Friend, we are simply worried you may get hurt."

I just spun around and stalked away. "I know. And that's what worries me." I whispered to myself as the door opened to let me out.

-

~*~

-

By waving my hand once across my wall, I opened a portal and peeked out into the hallway. Sure enough, someone was guarding my door. At least it was Beastboy. He was sitting in front of my door, leaning his back against it. One leg was stretched out in front of him, and on the other, crouched leg, he rested his outstretched arm. With his hair hanging like that over his face, he almost looked…handsome. I rapidly shook my head. _Focus,_ I told myself. This was a good thing. As he looked quite preoccupied, I would be able to sneak away without much hassle. I unclasped my cloak, pulled off my shoes and tucked them under my arm. I needed to make as less sound as possible: socked feet were quieter than rubber soles and no cloak meant there would be no swish.

I waved my hand to create the portal again and silently stepped through. With one more, very brief glance at Beastboy's quiet form – was he asleep? – I started to tiptoe away.

"Why won't you let us help you?"

I spun around. "Beastboy."

Slowly, he stood up. His long, messy hair cast shadows on his face, making him look wan and haggard. "Why?" he asked again.

"Because I know you'll all get hurt."

His eyes were black in this light as he stared at me. "We're family. We're willing to risk it."

"_I'm_ not."

"But _we_ are. You don't have to go through this alone."

"What if I want to do this alone?" I shot back at him. "I'm sick of having people follow me around all day! Besides, like I've already told you, they won't hurt me much. I'm their Master's daughter. But you and the others are just another bunch of kids to Blood."

Turning around, I resumed my interrupted walk to the elevator. I heard rapid footsteps (very loud footsteps too) behind me.

"I'm coming with you!" Beastboy declared.

I frowned. "No you're not."

"But – "

"The note told me to _come_ _alone_. And that's what I'm going to do. I don't need your life on the line."

He lunged forward and grabbed my shoulder. "Raven – "

"I'll be fine. I don't need you to act the hero again. I still remember what happened the last time you tried that."

Beastboy let out a woeful laugh. "Me too. I'm _still_ sore. I guess I kinda messed up that time."

"Kinda? More like majorly."

He laughed, and I was relieved to see the darkness on his face recede. But I didn't have time for this right now. Though there was no time specified on the note, I knew it would be when the moon rose to the top of the sky, the same time that the Gem had activated. And the time was near.

"Beastboy, I have to go." He stopped smiling at once. "I have, to go." I repeated. He looked at me, almost painfully, but he gave me a wry smile that I interpreted as yes. I looked around. "Don't tell Robin though," I added for good measure.

"Robin said you could go."

"What?"

Beastboy shrugged. "He said you could go. He went all leader on us after you left like that, and told us to let you go if you wanted to."

"And you made me stop and chat?" I groused. I firmly re-tucked my cloak and shoes under my arm and headed for the elevator.

"Beastboy," I muttered as the doors clanged shut. That's when I realized something. I pulled on my shoes and cloak. "Idiot," I grumbled. Though I didn't know which of us I was talking about.

-

~*~

-

I sat with my legs crossed on a pile of dusty wooden boxes with my eyes closed. The moonlight was just starting to filter through a window high in the wall, and I knew I still had a few minutes.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

In, out. In, out. I floated a few inches upwards, and nothing broke. I could have smiled. I opened my eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I cried, my voice echoing around the nearly empty building. To my delight, my hands lit up with dark energy in a controlled orb.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Someone was standing at the foot of the stack of wooden crates I floated upon. I recognized the voice at once. I stood up and glared down at him.

"I am the Daughter of Trigon. I command you to identify yourself!"

He floated up to me. I could see an unnaturally pale, well-defined chin underneath his cloak.

"No need for bravado, Raven. I _know_ you're scared." He smirked, sending shivers up my spine – in a bad way. He shoved his face into mine. "But I'll be glad to tell you who I am."

He flipped off his hood.

"I'm Brother Blood."

I gazed disbelievingly into his pallid, grinning face. Curly blond locks of hair tumbled around his bloodshot eyes fixated on my own purple. I could see the fire of hell dancing in his.

"But you're only about…about…sixteen!" I stammered. "You can't be Brother Blood!"

His smirk only became wider. "Right on one, Raven. I'm impressed. Yes, I am sixteen, and I am not the Brother Blood you are thinking of. _He_ has been…_dethroned_."

I stepped away from him. "What do you want?" I growled. "There must be a reason why you called me here."

He caught hold of my arm before I could avoid him. He stroked the line of my chin with one gloved hand.

"I want _you_, Raven."

Immediately, my eyes glowed white, and I slapped him away from me with a flash of black.

"Get _away_ from me, pervert."

Brother Blood snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. His former cool composure had evaporated quicker than Beastboy's pride after losing fifteen game rounds to Cyborg. I ducked as he aimed a punch at my head.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

With my powers I encased a covered statue standing near me and swung it at Blood. He lightly jumped over it. I swung it again. This time, he hopped onto the statue itself, ran quickly along its length, and jumped off the head towards me, feet first. His flying kick hit me squarely on my arms I had rapidly raised to block his attack. Still, the impact was enough to send me flying backwards. The statue came crashing down to the ground far below and broke into a thousand pieces. Winded, I looked up at the advancing Blood, unable to speak.

"Hiiiiiiii-ya!"

A disk came flying from nowhere and detonated right in front of Blood who fell off the boxes with a loud yell to the ground next to the broken pieces of the statue. I stood up.

"Titans, GO!" shouted a familiar voice. They had come for me.

Honor aside, Starfire threw one starbolt after another at Blood, who was still on the ground. However, he was up and running before long and dodged Starfire's best efforts, only to bump into Beastboy in tiger form.

Beastboy unsheathed his long claws and slashed with his powerful paws. But all he managed to do is make four long scratches in Blood's chest plate. Unsatisfied, Beastboy let out an enraged roar and pounced, knocking Brother Blood to the floor. Blood only smirked and curled his lips to show pointed canines before biting down hard on Beastboy's left front leg.

"AHHH!" shrieked Beastboy, shrinking back to human form, clutching his bleeding arm. Rivulets of blood trickled through his fingers.

Cackling, Blood smiled widely, revealing bloodstained teeth. He morphed into a white viper and slithered towards Beastboy as Beastboy stared, dumbfounded.

"NO!" Sliding between the two, I stretched out my hand and erected a black shield between the snake and us. Robin came running, lifted his staff high and tried to strike at the snake's head. He missed as the snake flew off as a fly and landed on Robin as an elephant. Though he jumped out of the way just in time, he was still sent flying and landed with a crash on the stone floor.

Even before Robin hit the floor, Starfire sent a stream of green power at the elephant, while I tossed all the debris I could find at it. Cyborg aimed a shot from his sonic cannon. Brother Blood swiftly rose above our attacks as a vulture. I winced as green light sped past me only a few inches away. Starfire was knocked out of the air by Cyborg's cannon, and Cyborg's leg was buried in rock.

"Star!"

"Cyborg!"

Robin had picked himself up. "Titans, together!" he yelled, brandishing his staff, and we all fell into position next to him as we rushed up to Blood and let our powers loose. We all thought we would win. What we hadn't been counting on was the army of followers that crashed out of every box in the warehouse at Brother Blood's furious bellow.

Beastboy stared at row after row of dark-clad cultists that surrounded our team in a circle, all of them in fighting position.

"Oh shoot."

* * *

_Thanks to my Beta, AttemptedFlight, for all of her help and encouragement. :) Couldn't have made it here without you. She's part of the reason I stuck around long enough to write nineteen fics so far. I'm surprised myself that I wrote that much._

_Wow. I actually updated twice in one month. (Three times counting a oneshot I wrote.) This is a true miracle. XD I say it's because of all the reviews I recieved. Thanks guys!! *hands out cookies to Telracs1994, FanficLoverGirl, BAColeNC, Little Miss Juliet, Mazda Tha Crazy, Attemptedflight, and titanfan45* Maybe this'll happen more often if there's more reviews... They're the best medicine to writer's block._


	9. Undone

_Beastboy stared at row after row of dark-clad cultists that surrounded our team in a circle, all of them in fighting position._

"_Oh shoot."_

-

-

**Undone**

-

-

-

No one moved, both sides watching the other carefully, looking for a weak spot, looking for the right time to jump in.

A low growl issued from Robin's throat. Challenge clear in his eyes, he glared at Brother Blood with clenched teeth.

"Our purpose is to protect Raven at all costs from that…Blood," Robin whispered, turning his head almost imperceptibly toward the team standing ready behind him. His eyes never left Brother Blood. "Be careful."

"Titans, GO!" he bellowed and with a loud cry, whacked the cultist in front of him in the head, leapfrogged over the dazed man, and using his shoulders as a springboard, kicked off towards Blood. I heard starbolts and sonic beams whiz by, accompanied by the feral roar of the Beast.

With my powers I grabbed the nearest cultist near me and used him like a bat to knock three others out. The whistle of metal soaring through air caught my attention, and I swept up a shield. Five throwing stars clattered harmlessly to the floor. They soon glowed black and was promptly thrown back to their owners. Four more fell at this attack.

While I was preoccupied with the aerial attacks, one threw a punch at my head from the left. Ducking quickly, I kicked him in the shins, only to be kicked in the small of my back by a different cultist. Snarling, I cried, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Splintered pieces left over from the broken crates suddenly came to life and hurled themselves splinter first into the mob of black. My fist encased in a sphere of energy, I flew up and aimed punches at every black-bandaged head I could see.

Something whizzed past me and I quickly moved to the side. Still, the dagger grazed my upper arm deep enough to draw blood. But I couldn't dwell on that for long. Eyes glowing, hands shimmering, I lifted bodies and rubble alike and tossed them like pieces of lettuce.

"Raven!"

Before I could look around, Beastboy had launched himself onto me and knocked me out of the air. We fell together in a disordered heap, nearly crashing headfirst into a wall. Moments later, a dart embedded itself into that very wall, right where my head had been, quivering.

I stood up first and helped Beastboy to his feet. "You owe me one," he smirked.

"No I don't," I responded, punching a cultist that got too close with a black power fist. "I saved you from Brother Blood's poisonous bite, remember?"

"Oh, right," he said lamely, blushing. In the form of a gorilla, he grabbed an attacker that had been running towards us and threw him into his friend. Both toppled over like bowling pins.

A ferocious attack by a pair of masked followers separated us. Just as I knocked down one, the other grabbed me from behind. His arm was about as thick as my head.

"Come quietly," he hissed, "and you may not be injured."

I tried to wriggle free, but the thick arms only tightened. I forced myself to concentrate. As his arm was encased in darkness edged with light I could feel his surprise. My hand slashed through the air, and the man's arm hung limp with a small pop. Sinking powerlessly to the floor, he clutched his dislocated shoulder. Though he pushed his arm back into the socket with a grunt right away, he soon fell to the ground once again. Starfire had hit him over the head with a large starbolt. She smiled fleetingly at me before she flew off again, green lasers erupting from her eyes and sweeping over everything below her.

I only had a second to return Starfire's smile with a nod before I went back to bashing people out of my way by toppling crates and energy punches. From behind me I could hear Robin's yells jumping about, marking the place where he was currently engaged. Robin's wordless monologue was occasionally punctuated by Starfire's roar or Cyborg's "Booyah!" Of Beastboy, there was no sound save a bit of growling here and a bit of stomping there.

There was a brief lull in the corner where I was fighting, and I used the chance to catch my breath before continuing. After a few deep breaths and hurried whispers of my mantra, I was ready. Just as I was about to bound back into the throng, someone grabbed me from behind and clapped a hand on my mouth, rendering my scream inaudible.

"Raven!" a familiar voice hissed into my ear, "It's me."

Robin was the one holding me tightly under cover of the shadows cast by the few remaining crates. I would have turned around to face him, but his grip remained strong, even though he knew now that I would not cry out.

"Raven, listen to me. Teleport to the Tower and enter the Safety Room. Don't argue. I don't have time for that. We'll all join you soon. I promise. We'll be right at your heels once you leave."

He released me and glanced back at me. Even in the wan light he looked fierce, but through our connection I could feel the strain he was covering up with a ferocious scowl. With a harsh whisper of "Go!" he ran back into the black-clad crowd with a battle cry. I should have gone right after he left me, but I remained standing in the dark, trembling with indecision. Robin's strained face loomed up in the darkness, while my mind's ear heard his hoarse request – _"Go!"_ – and I knew I would go.

Although I doubted if I could make it all the way to the Tower in my current state (the cut on my arm was still bleeding and throbbing sharply with every heartbeat) I gathered up what strength I had and teleported. My aim was to get as near to the Tower as possible. For a second, I caught sight of Blood's deranged face stretching to emit an unholy screech in frustration, Robin preventing him from taking even one step towards me, before I shot through the roof.

The city flew past. When I reached the shore, I tumbled unceremoniously out of the air onto the sand. Every muscle ached. The cut throbbed dully now, and I knew this was cause for alarm. But my mind was in a vague haze and I couldn't think straight. _Poison,_ my mind managed to surmise after long blank. _I've been poisoned._

Then, for a split second, my mind was clear as darkness settled abruptly in it, as if part of me had been annihilated. Robin was in trouble. That meant that the rest of my friends were in trouble too. I staggered to my feet, ready to run there if my powers failed me. Drunkenly, I stumbled forth a few steps and was about to fall when someone caught me in his arms. He hoisted me up, carrying me bridal-style. That's when I saw his face, paler than life ought to be, paler even more than his usual pallor in the moonlight shining brightly upon his brow.

"I'm impressed, Raven." His silky voice coiled like a snake around my head, and I struggled weakly against it. Even with my efforts, I was slipping into unconsciousness. "That tranquilizer was supposed to work almost instantly. Yes," he murmured lustfully, dragging the _**s**_ out in a snakelike fashion, "Yesss, you'll be the perfect bride for Brother Blood."

His foul breath was on my face before I knew it. All I could do was bare my teeth in a snarl. He threw back his head in a loud, raucous laugh.

"Don't worry, Raven dear, I won't do anything – yet."

His laugh was the last thing ringing in my ear before darkness finally closed over me.

* * *

_EGAD I'm SO sorry!! I've been keeping people waiting for so long, on so many aspects...I'll try to be a better FF writer and update sooner. AttemptedFlight, my beta, I'm just putting this up because I haven't updated in a ghastly long time, and I don't think it's fair to keep readers waiting any longer. But please put in some constructive criticism if you think it's necessary, and I'll fix it._

_Thank you for your patience, everyone!! Don't forget to review!_

_(Oh, and if there's any questions, please include it in your review, I realize a lot of places in this chapter might be confusing.)_


	10. Bravado

-

-

**Bravado**

-

-

-

_Oww._

"Good morning, Raven. Or should I say, evening."

The soft voice was unfamiliar. My eyelids flittered but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was warm under the covers, and the darkness was comforting.

"Ra-ven, it won't do to sleep in when we've got plans tonight," the voice crooned on.

It wasn't Beastboy's voice. It wasn't Cyborg's voice. It wasn't Robin's voice - _Robin._ Robin was in trouble. That wretched teenager had done something to him, and had poisoned me. I wrenched my eyes open only to see the white face of Brother Blood looming above my own, his scarlet cloak over me. I made a move as if to shove him away, but he leapt back with a laugh.

I threw off his cloak viciously, revealing that I had been lying on a large slab of rock not unlike an altar. Hundreds of people crouched reverently around this altar to the devil in growing semicircles. Ignoring them all, I shouted in a ringing voice, "What have you done to my friends, you fiend?!"

He laughed again. "Worried about your friends? I'd be worrying about yourself. I have no interest in your friends."`

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

My energy grew in my clenched fists then zapped off in random directions.

"What – ?" Astounded, I reached up to my forehead and felt nothing.

"Looking for this?"

Held between Blood's forefinger and thumb, my chakra gleamed stunningly red against Blood's pale, mocking face. Before my horrified eyes, before I could even blink, he had swallowed it.

All the blood drained from my face, and I would not have been surprised if I was as parchment white as Blood. I sank back onto the stone.

"How did you take it off?" I whispered hoarsely. "Azar herself…"

"Azar, smazar," he scoffed. "What is she against the messenger of the mighty Trigon?"

He gestured up with his hands, and I raised my eyes to see a towering stone relief carving of my father on the wall behind the altar. The artist had captured Trigon's cruel sneer quite well, and I distractedly wondered if he had actually posed for the artist. So, I was in the infamous Church of Blood itself.

"What do you want with me?" I spat. "You do not venture to kill me, the daughter of your master; that would be against your own doctrine."

For some unknown reason, he seemed tickled by this idea. "No, no, Raven. Not to kill you."

He started pacing around the rock where I sat, powerless, surrounded by many enemies.

"There was a prophecy, Raven. No, not that one. Not the one where Trigon comes himself to earth. He knew there were other forces than himself, forces of Heaven and of Earth that might interfere with his plan. He insured that he would have more than one way to return to his rightful rule. There was another prophecy, given long before your time."

Turning suddenly on his heel, he grasped my face by the chin, forcing me to stare into his dark, fanatical eyes.

"You are to wed me, Daughter of Trigon. The Gem and the Mouth, together, in a matrimony that will cleanse the earth."

"NO!"

I leapt back, abhorring that crazed face, that fiery touch that I could feel even through his gloves. With all the hatred that I could muster, I glared at Blood, warning him not to come any closer.

"Don't touch me," I growled. "Don't you dare touch me, or I'll have you crawling on your knees, begging for mercy."

"Ah, will you?" Blood drawled casually. "I really don't think you're in a position to threaten me, Daughter though you are. My devoted followers are gathered around you. I have your chakra. I have your _dear_ Beastboy's powerssss," he turned briefly into a snake to demonstrate, his voice dragging on into the snake's hiss, "and I even took a little blood from that beautiful redhead friend of yours." He smacked his lips satisfactorily. "Starfire, was it?"

"You filthy, demented devil!"

Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand flew out and slapped Blood on the cheek. He turned blazing eyes towards me, but my blood was at a boil too. How _dare_ he lay his hands on Starfire… _I have no interest in your friends, _he had said. What did that mean? Surely, _surely_ he didn't mean that he'd done them in?

"You'll never have me, Blood. I'll never let you," I cried in a valiant effort to hide my fear. I was afraid. Afraid for my friends, afraid for myself. But I wasn't giving in without a fight. I clenched my fists, whispering, _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ over and over in my head. My power was my own, I told myself firmly. I could harness it, even without the chakra's aid.

For a moment, it seemed Blood would strike me back. His contorted face was terrible to look at; it was inhuman, beastly. Just when I braced myself to dodge a blow that seemed inevitable, Blood's face was wiped clean of all traces of anger. He smiled benignly, but it was a smile that did not reach his still blazing eyes.

"I don't know why you fight your destiny, Raven," he said smoothly, with just a trace of incredulity in it. "You and I are going to bring the world their _savior_."

He kneeled in front of me, caressing my cheek almost tenderly. With a slight smile, he stared into my eyes through the tangle of dirty blonde hair veiling his forehead.

"A child whose ultimate fate will be to lead during a thousand years of peace – "

"After slaying everyone _except_ your followers," I scoffed. "Why do you mistakenly think I'd allow it?"

Blood frowned dangerously, but still had a small smile on his face. The effect was terrifying.

"One faith will unify this world," he said in a lilting, singsong voice that made me shiver. Utterly creepy was the only word to describe him. _Wonder what Beastboy would say if he saw Brother Blood like this, he called _**me**_ creepy..._

I had to keep talking. As long as I kept talking I could keep Brother Blood at bay and away from my…body. It was a disturbing thought. I'd rather kill myself than have this maniac's child, who would be demon-possessed by his own grandfather. I knew I would rather have been killed by my mother than go through such things, and I certainly would not wish such a terrible fate on any child, even if the father of the child was Blood and the product of rape.

I hated his fingers on my cheek and wanted to rip his fingers off, one by one, seeing his blood drip down as he cried out in agony…but I had to repress such feelings. Not here, not now. Now was not the time to give in to my demonic nature.

"You rape me, I'll kill myself," I snarled. "And off goes your plan."

He was smiling, and I knew he didn't take my words seriously. "It means you'll be killing your child as well, dear Raven. And, well, you know only too well murder and suicide are both sins."

"Better I go than the whole world. God would understand, seeing as he also sacrificed himself before. I doubt he'd complain."

He was still smiling. "But what about your friends? Would you be willing to break their hearts for a mere suspicion? Would you be willing to break _Beastboy's_?"

As he softly pronounced the last word, I froze, petrified. _How did he know?_ Blood's hands were off my cheek now, and he was pacing before me, back and forth, back and forth.

"Think about it," he whispered. "What if I acquire you, but you do not conceive? If you kill yourself, there is no turning back. What if you could shield the child from demonic influence? After all, he is only a quarter demon. After all, you overturned _your_ prophesy. What's to say this is any different?"

Sitting beside me, he softly hissed in my ear, almost soothingly. "And ending one's life is not as simple as people make it out to be. Ending your unborn child's life is harder."

His lips were practically on my ear, so that I could feel them move, but I was in some sort of trance. I could not rebel. "Arella tried, she failed. And so will you."

"And think of poor Beastboy! You cannot bear to break Beastboy's heart, can you?" he continued, resuming his pacing again. "Not when you are _so close_ to winning him over. Not when Terra's already broken his heart – twice."

Tears almost invaded my cheeks as despair crashed over me, but I pushed them down, blinking furiously. He was right. Beastboy would hate me if I gave up, and I was too selfish to let him go…

_No._ A voice said. _Beastboy would understand you. You know Beastboy. Terra sacrificed herself to save the city, and he cherished her memory. He became stronger, not weaker._

_When the time comes, you will know when to act. Worrying about the future is pointless._

_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!_

I remember him saying that. I utterly forget why or when, but I remember his voice and his happy grin. I remember him taking my hand and pulling me along.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!" I proclaimed loudly.

The fog lifted. I could move again, and I couldn't help but feel elated. "I am far stronger than you reckon, Brother Blood. And I am definitely not going to come quietly!"

I leaped up, blood racing through my veins, away from that cursed stone altar. At my move, all the followers stood up as one and, standing close as to make layers of walls, pulled out daggers and throwing stars from inside their robes. Sweet Azar, I had forgotten all about them. That was stupid of me… _Rule #1, keep your eyes on your surroundings…_ Sorry Robin.

* * *

_Heh. Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger there. :) I know this was kind of short, but I wanted to leave off at a good place. For curiosity, that is. ;)_

_Oh, and this Brother Blood seems to have the same powers as the previous Blood did...(did you catch that part?)  
_

_Reviewing would be nice~3_


	11. Desperation

**-**

**-**

**Desperation**

-

-

-

_Keep your eyes on your surroundings._

Right. I could do that. Keeping my fighting stance, I ran a quick mental scan of the room. Behind me was the altar, with the figure of my father towering over it. The rectangular altar itself was made of reddish rock and positioned on top of a sort of circular stage made of the same material. Well, the entire place, save the dirty white banners hung here and there, was made of that stuff. The lighting reflecting off the walls were casting a reddish glow over everything; even made my grayish skin tone look almost human.

This place seemed to be some kind of cave. I could see the great wrought-iron-and-wood doors directly across from me over the sea of purple-robed figures with weapons. There were no windows that I could see, but the air wasn't as close as it should be with torches burning everywhere and roughly six hundred people inside, so I supposed there must be another opening somewhere.

Wherever that opening was, right now it didn't do me any good. In this state I couldn't fly or teleport or use my powers to blast the doors off their hinges. A brief regret at not paying more attention to Robin and his hand-to-hand combat lessons passed over me. Beastboy had stifled a laugh when he caught me cheating and using a little bit of my powers. _Focus, Raven, focus,_ I chided myself.

But powers or no powers, I put up my fists in a fighting position and braced myself for any attacks that might come my way. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._ Please let this work… My mind raced furiously, thinking of any way to keep myself safe while allowing for escape.

As I prepared to rush headlong into the fray while trying frantically to concoct a plan at short notice – _this is Robin's thing, not mine,_ I complained – a loud laugh broke my concentration.

"Raven, Raven. This is futile and you know it. Don't harm yourself unnecessarily."

"What do you care about my well-being?" I spat. _Good, keep him talking. More time to think. _"I'm nothing more than a vessel for you."

He shook his head in astonishment.

"Why, Raven, I need my vessel unbroken and whole of course. And who else is like you?" His gaze was far from innocent as his eyes swept my body, noticeably lingering at my hips and then at my chest, the tip of this tongue licking his lips in a way that made me shiver in disgust.

"Delicious."

That last comment shocked me into silence. I glared at him in repulsed disbelief. Running up to him and slapping him seemed to be a very good idea at the moment…

_Fire._ There was a flickering torch right behind him, and it looked like I could pull the torches down and light fire to the banner. Then I could climb the statue of my father, hide behind his ear and wait for them to throw their weapons at me. Weapons I could throw right back. The problem was the climb – the statue was at least twelve feet tall – but with my cloak, maybe I could get up there. And if the torch emits enough smoke, I might be able to find that other opening. I tried not to show my triumph and kept glaring.

Blood was coming towards me in a predatory way I absolutely did not like. Make that two torches, he _will_ burn if he tries anything.

"Come now, there is absolutely no reason to be shy."

He was coming, I had to move.

I ran as hard as I could towards the nearest torch. As if from a long distance, Blood's roar fell only dimly on my ears. I snatched the torch off the bracket, and tossed it into the crowd without a second thought. A burst of flame, the piercing screams of the crowd and the nauseating smell of burning flesh – I ignored them all.

I whipped off my cloak, and with two tries, managed to hang the hood of my cloak onto my father's stone belt. Using that as a handhold, I shimmied up the statue, using the irregular surface of the rock to my advantage.

I had just gotten to Trigon's waistband when the weapons started flying. I ran along the belt to hide behind the crevice between Trigon's waist and the wall. Three whizzes; a dagger and two throwing stars missed me by mere inches and clattered back onto the floor far below me. Desperately, I chanted three words that had served me so well for seventeen years of my life.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

A spark, a sizzle. It wasn't working, but it wasn't making any sense, either. The chakra was to control possible unhindered explosions of my power, power I would have loved to let run rampant at the moment. I didn't understand how this was happening. I needed to get out of here.

"Raven, come down you foolish girl. There is nowhere to run."

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

It was a crazy answer, but then again, I wasn't really in my right mind at the moment. Alright, look for an opening to run out of…smoke…smoke…_Trigon's nostrils and eyes were large holes._ This was going to get utterly disgusting, even though the statue was only a stone representation.

I edged back onto the waistband. I would aim to one of the stone fists, so I could somehow reach his shoulders, climb up to the eyes, climb through there and see where it leads me. I wasn't sure I could do it, but I had to try. What other choice did I have?

…I forgot, my communicator. In all the commotion, I didn't think to pull out the communicator. Cursing myself for being stupidly optimistic, I still reached for the jewel on my belt that rested at my right hip bone. _There will be nothing there_, I told myself. But…?

Miraculously, incredibly – it was still there on the inside of my belt. Hope rising, hands trembling, I opened it.

The screen remained blank. There was no signal.

Ice seemed to run through my veins as the world seemed to crash down over me. In the background, Blood was screaming in delight at my despairing moment, his cronies echoing him even though some of them had skin burnt raw by the torch I had thrown earlier. I shuddered at the hideous din. They were all crazy.

"Sweet Raven, have you hit a dead end?" Blood mocked in a falsely sweet voice that turned my stomach.

I had lost all contact with the Titans. My connection with Robin was something that needed concentration for, which I currently did not have. And that _clorbag_ Blood probably would have some sort of mind shield around here.

Conclusion: they are not coming anytime soon. They no longer had a means to instantly locate me. This didn't bode well for me.

I ran.

A frantic jump, and I was on his fist. Desperately clinging on, I inched up the arm, slipping, nearly falling.

Weapons clattering all around me, sometimes scraping my skin just enough to bleed – my arms aching, burning – time had no meaning, all was sweltering red, mingled with smears of blood involuntarily offered onto Trigon's statue from scraped knees and cut skin – _If I fall, I will surely die_ – helpless but to endure, endure the pain and the taunting voice of Blood –

I couldn't make it. The statue was too tall and too sheer. It was all I could do to stay hanging on around the elbow of my father. Maybe the weapons had some sort of weak poison, because I felt sweaty and feverish and tired. Oh so tired.

_Please, somebody…find me here…_

Blood said something, but I dared not look down. I was afraid I would fall down if I did.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I whispered, my voice more of a plea than a chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

There was a huge commotion below, but again, I dared not look. _They're coming to get me_, I thought. _They're coming, and there's nothing I can do about it now._

_If anyone touches me, I'll give them hell before I go down._

My mouth one grim line, I waited for something to happen.

"Raven!"

I almost fell off the statue in shock. That something definitely didn't include _that_ voice. Cautiously, I peered down.

My family was here.

And Beastboy was staring up at me with wide eyes.

--

_A/N Hiya guys!! It's been a LONG while...Happy belated Halloween. ^^ I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, I have a feeling it's a bit dragging. It was meant to be "action packed" but well...I tried. I tried. If you imagine it, it's pretty...intense. Or so it was supposed to be. ^^;; _

_Review please~ I need a LOT of input on this one.  
_


	12. Saving Questions

-

-

**Saving Questions**

-

-

-

I can honestly say that I had never been gladder to see that green face, except maybe during The Incident. Any other person would have broken down in tears, but I wasn't any other person.

"What took you so long?"

Before Beastboy could do anything but flash a toothy smile at me, the battle began and Robin started shouting orders.

"Raven! Stay there! Hya! Rrrrrrrr…ya!"

Robin's usual vocal shouts echoed as he punched, kicked and hit Blood's followers right and left with his staff. They crumpled like paper under his ferocity, his face filled with an anger that rivaled my own demonic rage. Starfire was rapidly throwing starbolts with blank, glowing eyes, mouth grim.

"Star!"

Three stink pellets exploded in three people's faces and they howled in misery before fainting. Robin sprang from one of the victim's shoulders, and Starfire caught him in midair, throwing him up so that he did a back flip. Robin came down, hard on two more followers. He quickly spun his staff to stop a throwing star from embedding itself into his face.

Cyborg grabbed two robed people and crashed their heads together and they fell, senseless. Quickly morphing his right arm into his sonic cannon, he blasted endlessly, blocking the daggers with his left arm.

Beastboy rammed into five people as a raging bull then tossed some others across the room as an elephant. He quickly morphed into a fly to escape a barrage of the sharp retaliatory spears. As he returned to his human form, six jumped him so that he was buried in people. A growling roar echoed around the cavern as he threw them all off as the Beast.

They were falling. Three hundred plus people were falling under the sheer wrath of my family. I wanted to get down there to help, but my arms would not release its death grip on the statue, and I knew I would be more of a hindrance than a help with my useless powers. And so I watched, nerves tingling unpleasantly whenever a weapon got too close to harming each Titan.

Brother Blood was fighting with Robin and Starfire, both of them moving too fast for him to use his hypnosis. Once, when Starfire came a little too close he tried, again, to bite down on her, but Robin angrily tried to kick him away with a growl. Blood still seemed to have Beastboy's powers and slithered out of harm's way as a white cobra, baring its poisonous teeth, trying to strike. He then tried to fly away as a vulture, but he touched down, mid-flight, as a boy once more.

Robin quickly took advantage of this and threw a bola at Blood, who fell, incarcerated. Pulling out more rope from his belt, Robin quickly secured him so tightly the ropes were chafing against Blood's robes.

"I advise you not to struggle." Echoing in the sudden silence, Robin's voice was dark, menacing. "Or I won't hesitate to snap a few bones."

In a protective gesture, Robin stood closer to Starfire, minutely examining the place where Brother Blood tried to bite her. She waved his concern away, clearly telling him she was perfectly alright.

Beastboy and Cyborg were quick to take down the rest, who seemed to be stunned inert by the defeat of their leader. After tying everyone up so they wouldn't escape, the two gave each other a high-five, Beastboy jumping to meet Cyborg's hand while Cyborg shouted "Booyah!"

Suddenly, wide green eyes loomed up next to me. A soft voice said "I shall get you down from this place, friend Raven."

Without further ado, strong arms grasped mine, convincing them away from the statue and around Starfire's neck. In this ungraceful pose I was flown down from the big statue to where Blood lay trussed up.

Someone ran headlong into me, almost knocking me over as my knees were still wobbly and weak. But the same person's arms wrapped around me and held me up, and I unconsciously leaned a little on the help.

"You're OK!!" Beastboy shouted ecstatically, proceeding to jump up and down with me still tied to him by his arms.

"What took you so long?" I said again, my voice carefully emotionless.

"Oh, you know, being drugged, kicked, distracted – the usual," he grinned, but I sensed immense waves of worry and guilt also mingled with his happiness. Close proximity made those feelings crash over me like a fifty-foot wave and made me quake, but I took a deep breath and convinced my worn-out muscles to support me a little longer. I pulled away, and the intensity of Beastboy's feelings decreased somewhat.

Brother Blood opened his mouth as if to say something, but Robin kicked him in the tailbone and he shut up with a snarl.

"Raven." Robin scrutinized me, as if to sum up the damage that had been done. A frown settled into his forehead. "Where's your chakra?"

There was a moment of silence as Robin's words sunk in.

"Robin's right, how did I miss that?" Cyborg said. Now all four of them were staring at the empty spot on my forehead. "What happened? That jewel's practically part of you!"

"Why do you think I was stuck up there? Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Again, my powers couldn't hold shape and sizzled away into the air. Starfire gasped and grasped my hands, flipping them over.

"Your powers…they are…damaged?"

This time her strange expressions were not strange at all. Damaged is exactly how I would put it. "My chakra isn't supposed to be taken off."

_I don't know how Blood did it, and I don't understand why my powers aren't working at __**all**__ – the chakra helps control my power, it's not the source of it…_ I thought at Robin. His impassive mask stared blankly at me, but I knew he heard and understood. So did Starfire. That was why she had asked.

I continued my explanation. "He," I spat the word with a venomous glower at Brother Blood, "somehow took it off and swallowed it."

"EWW!!" Beastboy said with a shiver. "DUDE! He _ate_ your jewel-thingy?"

I rolled my eyes. Trust him to joke around in a grave situation. "Chakra. Yes."

"And there is no way you will be able to take it back without dissecting me," said Blood in a satisfied voice from the floor. Robin kicked him again.

"I would love to do that, _without_ anesthetics…" growled Cyborg, taking out a very sharp-looking knife from a compartment in his arm. As it glinted threateningly in the torchlight, Blood clammed up again, eyeing the weapon apprehensively.

Beastboy glared down at Blood as well, then turned to me.

"How long has it been since he _ate_" Beastboy shivered again, "your…um…chalk – yeah."

I pondered his question for a moment. The truth was, I had lost all sense of time while I was up there, so I tried to guess as accurately as possible.

"It can't be longer than four hours. Maybe three." It felt like longer, but I knew time had a habit of stretching to impossible lengths when immersed in a tough situation. "Why?"

He wasn't listening. "Then it won't have passed through the stomach yet…" he muttered. "Takes eight hours…"

Since when did _Beastboy_ know about digestion?

"I'll get your – "

"_Cha-kra._"

"Chakra. Right. I'll get your _chakra_ for you, Rae."

Before I could admonish him for calling me Rae, he flashed a smile at me, morphed into a _tapeworm of all things_ and wriggled into Blood's mouth as he opened his mouth to object.

All of us shuddered in disgust, including Brother Blood. This time, I felt something other than smoldering anger towards him. I actually pitied him. Thankful as I was to Beastboy's devotion, the sensation of a parasite wriggling down his throat probably was far from pleasant.

With bated breath, we all stood watching Blood as he alternatively glared at us and tried to squirm out of his bonds. Starfire, who had hidden her face behind Robin's cloak, was now biting her thumbnail while Cyborg crouched over Blood, scanning him and keeping up a running commentary.

"He's at the stomach now…wait, I think he's found your gem already, Raven. He's coming back towards the esophagus…"

He jumped back as Blood retched, spewing out bits of half-digested food, stomach acid and a green worm wrapped around a glowing red jewel. Blood wiped his mouth on his shoulder, looking revolted.

"I would have preferred the dissection."

_Hate to agree with him, but me too,_ Robin thought. I had to smirk a little at that.

The worm/Beastboy wriggled away from the disgusting mess on the floor, rolled around and around in the dust, then morphed back into his human form. Gingerly, he picked up my chakra and tried to clean it with his sleeve.

"Man, didja _have_ to make him throw up?" Cyborg complained.

Beastboy shrugged apologetically. "It was faster. But _dude_, what on earth did you _eat_? ...Never mind, don't wanna know…"

He stepped over Blood's prone form and handed me my chakra. Starfire looked at it, seemingly torn whether to look joyous or appalled.

"On second thought, I don't want it." I deadpanned. Beastboy, understandably, looked hurt. "That was a joke," I said, plucking the gem from his gray-gloved hand. "Thank you."

I pocketed it. "I think I want to wash it before I put it on again, and besides…I need to research for the right spell. I don't want it to crumble to pieces or anything. Can we get out now? That stench is turning my stomach."

"Agreed," Starfire nodded fervently. "I too wish to leave this horrendous place."

"I third the notion," Robin said, flipping open his communicator and pressing a button. "The police have been notified. We have enough evidence to convict him and his cronies. Let's move out."

Under the safety of my hood, I clenched my teeth. So Brother Blood had played me. Instead of just removing my communicator, he had disabled it somehow, letting me hope then despair all over again. I stopped walking and looked back. Our eyes met. He smiled. I wanted to rip his heart out with my bare hands, see his blood run down my arms…

_So you do have your father in you after all…_

"Raven?" The call broke me out of my reverie. "The police'll take care of _him_, don't worry."

Beastboy reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me away.

-

-~*~-

-

I don't remember exactly when I blacked out. I definitely remember going past the now-twisted iron gates, testimony to Starfire's alien strength, following the green glow of a starbolt held alight in her hands with Beastboy's hand still on my shoulder. After that, things are more of a haze. A startled cry of "Raven!" followed by a jumble of other voices; a faint impression of cold air assailing me, seeping through my torn uniform; a humming sensation I assumed to be the T-car…then, I was back in my room, with the thick covers over me. I was glad I wasn't in the med-bay. That would make the second time in two weeks.

For the first time after the Incident, I had gotten a good night's sleep. Even though all my muscles were crying out bloody murder as I stretched, my mind was clear. On the cabinets beside my bed, my chakra glinted in the afternoon sun.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Robin was leaning over me, smiling, his laptop – closed but humming – on a chair behind him. Apparently, he had been working on something before I woke up.

I smiled and sat up.

"I feel…wonderful. Even though I ache all over."

Robin's smile widened, and at the same time, softened. Reaching down, he pulled up a tray full of sugar cookies and a box of tea. He pointed to an electric kettle steaming quietly on the floor of my room.

"I know you prefer the traditional method when heating water, but as we didn't know when you'd wake, I hope you'll forgive us this time."

I just stared. We had been a family for years now, but I did not really see how much they thought the same of me. How much they love me. The daughter of an abomination.

Seeing how overwhelmed I was, Robin just smiled and poured some hot water into the cup, ripping open a teabag and placing it gently in.

"Beastboy won't be happy I was here instead of him when you woke up," he said as I took a sip of tea. "I had to send him away to get some sleep. This tea-in-bed was his idea, by the way."

"That was…thoughtful of him." I tentatively fingered a cookie and decided to indulge myself. Soon, I was reaching for another one…then another one…

As I finished the last crumb, I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Around…" he glanced at my alarm clock, "sixteen and a half hours. You gave us quite a scare when you suddenly slumped onto Beastboy's shoulder halfway through the tunnel."

I blushed. "No wonder I was so hungry," I said and tried to will the tray onto the floor. Nothing happened. I had forgotten my powers were currently out-of-order. Thankfully, Robin had noticed nothing, and I was able to calmly put the tray down in the traditional way as if nothing had happened.

I tried to get off the bed, when I suddenly noticed something. I was wrapped in a pink bathrobe a few sizes too big for me, and underneath was still my tattered uniform.

"Star was all for getting you cleaned up, but I reminded her that you probably wouldn't take too kindly to being undressed while out of it," said Robin, the detective as always.

"Well, now that I'm up, I want to get cleaned up." Securing the robe more tightly around me to hide all the exposed skin, I pushed back the warm covers and stood. Robin picked up the tray, piled the electric kettle on top of it and carried it to the door. Right before he walked out, he turned his head to say, "Your chakra's been washed, just so you know," before walking out.

I took out a spare uniform out of the dresser before I headed towards the bathroom, thinking how I had seen a certain green boy half-naked the last time I went to shower after waking. You can trust that I never opened the bathroom door without knocking after that.

I wondered why he had been so nice to me over the last week. _The Incident_. Of course, that was why…but that time, he had been the one in danger. Not me. Had he heard what I was screaming? But he was unconscious, and I was barely aware of what I said, I was in too much of a frenzy. What had I said?

_You can't leave me!_

I stepped into the tub, pulled the shower curtains around it and turned on the water. Hot water rushed over my face and hair, cleansing me from the defiling touch of Blood. Steam curled around me, like a whisper. I prodded my mind to open up to the memory I had kept shut in an iron box.

Fire and smoke and a crumbling wall. Good. I was being carried by…the Beast. A form he seldom used…a form he used only when I was in danger? Keep focused on the memory, Raven.

Shampoo found its way into my hair, and I lathered rhythmically, mindlessly.

The wall fell. Confusion, and then? Then I was on the ground, looking at the wall fall. Pain, loss, eyelids closed but still green red white pain blue black

I gasped as my lungs screamed for air, and I spluttered as my nose burned from inhaling soapy water. I guess it wasn't the smartest option to lose myself in thought in the middle of a shower. But the barriers I had unconsciously put up…I had almost gotten through.

My entire body stung as the water got into the scrapes and cuts, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the unknown mysteries that pressed into my mind like an atom-cleaver knife.

What had really happened that night?

Who was Brother Blood?

Why was I still deprived of my powers? (And how do I get them back?)

And…why did Beastboy care so much about me?

Why?

--

_A/N) Hi guys~ Not even a month since I last updated, pretty cool, huh? *hides from tomatoes* Right... You can be sure this is NOT the end of things. It's only near the end of Part I, and there's a Part II after that. :) Unless you WANT this to end soon...  
_

_Please, review~ Mostly because this wasn't really my best-written chapter. Criticism is welcome.  
_


	13. Pieces Apart

**-**

**-**

**Pieces Apart**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I glanced at my empty shelves in frustration. Their usual occupants were now piled around me, some of them lying open here and there on the floor, some of them piled in a far corner. Right now I was shuffling through _The Book of Azar_ for the fifth time. All I could find were tantalizing hints at magical powers, only for me to find out it was about fire-based powers, or it only applied to Azarathians. It was so frustrating to research without my powers; I had to stand up, walk over and pick up the large tomes every time I wanted to look at another book.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, my eyes rereading _'__It is difficult to break the powers of an individual for the spellcaster must break the essence of a being' _for the eighteenth time.

"Raven?"

It was Beastboy. I should've guessed he'd come by, sooner or later, from what Robin had said, but his voice was still a surprise. I looked up to see him standing awkwardly at the door, one hand on the back of his head.

"Uh…I just wanted to see if you were OK," he stammered, still not daring to step over the threshold. "Uh…I'll go away now, if you want…I mean, Robin said you were up and I just…uh…"

I didn't understand why he was so reserved with me all of a sudden. This wasn't like him. Beastboy would usually burst into my room without permission…

"Don't just stand there," I said. "I already told you to come in."

A red blush crept across his cheeks.

"Oh. Right."

He shuffled inside, and with an apprehensive glance at the numerous books strewn across the floor, decided the safest place to be was near me. Smart choice, I thought to myself, some of these books are magical.

"You still haven't got your jewel-thingy on yet?" he asked after a few moments of silence. I just glanced at him, eyebrows raised. "Stupid question," he said, hand at the back of his head again, attempting a grin.

"I appreciate what you did for me," I quickly said in a soft voice. He had helped me a great deal, and I did not want him to feel nervous around me.

"What? Dig around in someone's stomach? It _was_ seriously ugh, but I'd do it again for you. In a heartbeat."

_In a heartbeat._ "Thank you."

With a much more relaxed grin, he said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

I was determined to thank him – for everything he had done. He deserved at least that much notice from me.

"The cookies…" I started, not knowing what I would say next. They were delicious? End with a simple thank you?

"Didya like them?" he asked ecstatically. When I nodded, he ranted, "Man, I was really mad at Robin! He should've woken me up the moment you came to! I mean, dude, it was my idea, and he _knew_ I was all worried, but he still sent me to my room! And like, he'd've stayed up for weeks and weeks if it was Star just lying there, the big hippo-crate!"

"Hypocrite," I corrected automatically. Beastboy, characteristically, shrugged.

"Yeah, that. It was downright _rude_ of him to let me snore right through your getting up! I mean, seriously!"

I had no good answer to this, so I started flipping through the pages of the book again, though without much hope. During my studies on Azarath, I had pretty much memorized this, and if I hadn't found anything so far, I doubted the answer was in here. Though I even rummaged through the knowledge I had gained during my time with Malchior, there had been nothing, not even a clue. Not one word about a half-demon losing her powers.

"You okay?" Beastboy's voice cut through my musings. I guessed I looked quite severe while concentrating.

"Yes. I'm fine," I replied curtly. I flipped another page, angrily. I wanted to scream, to cry, to tear the book before me into pieces. I wanted something to happen! But nothing moved. Not even a dustbunny. I took three deep breaths, chanting my mantra in my head. I got through Trigon. I can get through this.

Beastboy scooted nearer to me. "Maybe I can help!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, peering over my arm at the maze of Azarathian written on the yellowing parchment.

I eyed him quizzically. "You don't know how to read Azarathian. Or Sanskrit."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You could write me what you're looking for," he said. "I'm pretty good at finding pictures as much as the next guy."

There was a lot of truth in these words, and I had no real reason to refuse his help. Besides, one look at his eager eyes crumpled any reserve I had. Grumbling to myself that I shouldn't be pressured after an ordeal, I reluctantly wrote him the words on a piece of paper.

Hours passed. My back felt like it was being twisted from bending over to look at the books. I felt like a wrung rag. Beastboy didn't look like he was faring any better either. His glassy eyes told me he was on the verge of sleep – I guessed from boredom as well as tiredness, for aside from the few English books, he was looking at rows and rows of meaningless symbols.

"Beastboy."

My call startled him so much he accidentally ripped the book he was examining. He looked down at the sound, horrified.

"Raven! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I – "

I waved his apologies away. Thankfully, it wasn't a very important tome and non-magical as well. What I would have done if it was a book from Azarath, I didn't want to think.

"It's alright. That isn't a very valuable book. I was just going to ask you if you wanted a break."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh. Heh."

I glared at him for good measure. "That doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. I _will_ send you to another dimension if you damage one of my more rare ones. They're worth more than your life…then again, some will send you to another dimension on their own."

I smiled to myself as his eyes darted around at the books nervously, as if one of them would swallow him up there and then. Standing up and stretching, I offered him a hand.

"Let's go, I don't think there's anything I need here. And I need a cup of tea."

He took it to stand. Little popping noises erupted as he bent backwards, hands on his back.

"Ahhhhh…" he murmured. "That's better."

I had already opened the door with a swish, and soon, we were perched on the kitchen table in the Ops Room. Correction: Beastboy was perched on the kitchen table. I was sitting on one of the stools with a big mug of tea in front of me.

"So…what are you gonna do?" Beastboy asked. "I mean, since we didn't find anything."

I sipped at my tea, watching the steam rise in small tendrils.

"I…don't know," I admitted. "My library has never failed me before. Except once."

Beastboy took a large gulp of his cocoa. "Um…the Prophecy?" he whispered.

I nodded. Beastboy seemed to take that as a sign to keep talking.

"Maybe you could go to where you came from? Where was it…Azarath! Right! You keep saying it whenever you use your kick-ass powers, even I remember it."

Wordlessly, I raised my cup to my lips. My hands were shaking, and I knew that if my powers were intact, my cup would have shattered to pieces when Beastboy first mentioned Azarath.

I had never told my friends what had happened at Azarath. Or about my mother.

"I can't." My cold voice cut through Beastboy's happy plans. "It's destroyed."

He stopped. I could feel the surprise and remorse without looking at him.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. Then he stopped, biting his lip. Clearly, he didn't know what to say. Our eyes met. Slowly, he slid off the tabletop.

He was hugging me.

Eyes wide, I opened my mouth to protest, to push him away, but with his embrace, something seemed to break inside me. Tears started to pour down my face. I was mourning, mourning for Azarath, for my mother, for Azar…for all my memories, good and bad…

With a flash, I remembered a cold night, when I had embraced this same green boy as he lay upon a broken battlefield.

It was late at night, and we were all asleep. The sky had been cloudy all day, and as if clouds had settled into our spirits too, not even Starfire was overly cheerful, though I could tell she tried to smile and laugh for our sake.

_Lately Malchior had been haunting my dreams at night. Every one of these dreams either ended with me waking up with tears still wet on my face, or sleeping serenely on, knowing that I still had my friends with me._

_This time it was neither. Yes, Malchior appeared, his lips speaking every honeyed lie, every piercing, perceptive consolation. One sentence in particular stood out and reverberated over and over, his washed-out blue eyes wide and staring._

'_You're still alone. Is that what you want, Raven? To be alone? … To be alone? … Alone… alone… alone… alone…'_

This time it did not end with the whole team coming to her rescue. It was only Beastboy who stood between the dragon in disguise and me.

'_You think you're alone, Raven, __**but you're not**__.'_

_And then the hug. This time he did not pull away quite so quickly…or my mind lingered on that moment as long as I needed to._

_Malchior let out a roar of fire and we were both engulfed in flames and the world turned blood-red. Beastboy's scared eyes were staring sightlessly back at me, his arms still outstretched in an attempt to protect me. I started awake to a room bathed in red, and for a moment I was frightened that what I had seen was real. Realizing it was only the alarm, I quickly donned my cloak and ran a hand through my disheveled hair._

"_It was only a dream," I spoke aloud to reassure myself. "Only a dream, nothing more."_

"_Raven, c'mon! Both Robin and Star's already hit the road and Cyborg's got the T-Car all revved up!"_

_It was Beastboy. His voice only served to enhance my foreboding, but all I could do was open the door, grab him by the arm and transport us both to the T-Car._

_The police had already cornered a group of masked people dressed completely in black. Standing back to back in a circle, they suddenly pulled out rifles and pointed them at the advancing police and Titans. I raised my hands, ready to whip up a shield around the criminals at a moment's notice if they tried to shoot._

_They didn't shoot, but all of them looked calm. Too calm. I focused on the person who seemed to be the leader, and for a fleeting moment I knew what they were planning. _

_With a gasp, I broke the connection and opened my mouth to shout out a warning a split second too late. The warehouse behind us suddenly burst into flames with a loud bang. Large chunks of concrete and metal rained down on us, and it was all I could do to keep myself from getting flattened, and at the same time shift enough debris to keep the criminals from running away._

_A large plate of metal was headed toward Robin's head. I quickly engulfed it in my powers and used it as a kind of "lid" on top of the "box" I had created around the masked people._

_Robin flashed a thumbs-up at me._

"_Thanks Rae –" He was cut short by another deafening bang, louder this time. A billowing column of smoke and fire rose out of the already demolished building. Robin grabbed my hand and ran, trying to escape from the fire and the falling debris. _

_I skittered after him, my eyes darting around, on the lookout for anything potentially lethal that might befall us. I flashed a shield around us as a series of explosions shot off, one after the other. But just as I faced forward, the edge of my robe was buried in concrete. Robin's hand was jerked out of mine. He looked back._

"_Go!" I shouted, "I'll be right out."_

_Smoke soon hid his shape, and I closed my eyes._

"_Azarath, Metri –" A wave of smoke rushed into my lungs, and I bent over, coughing. My stinging eyes were streaming and concentration was obviously not an option. I futilely tugged at my robe, trying to keep my eyes open against the smoke._

_Something green and large bounded over and thrust the rubble away with a sweep of its arm. It scooped me up in its arms, tenderly. I could vaguely hear Robin, Starfire and Cyborg's voices shouting my name and Beastboy's._

"_Beastboy?"_

_Green eyes briefly glanced down at me before the Beast swung me on his shoulder and started to lope away in the direction of the shouting voices. _

_I closed my eyes. Everything would be all right. _

_There was a rumble on my left. A large wall that had still been standing was finally giving in._

"_Watch out!" I shouted, and stretched my hand towards the wall. I could feel the power coursing along my arm and gather in my hands. But before I had time to do anything, the Beast tossed me towards our friends. I didn't feel any pain as I skidded to a stop on the rough ground. I hurriedly raised myself to watch in horror as the wall crumbled in a heap of dust and flames._

"_BEASTBOY!"_

_Our whole team's voice was combined into that one name. All of us, forgetting our own wounds, rushed towards the place we had last seen our green teammate. Tears were already pouring down Starfire's cheeks as she flew…Robin's face had blanched to the color of cold porridge…Cyborg's lips were pressed thin…I watched everything with a detached air. It was as if my mind had been numbed with ice. I couldn't feel my own emotions; I couldn't feel the others' emotions. _

_Starfire ripped through the concrete, reducing the pieces to dust in her anger. Soon, she found scraps of purple and black cloth…then a green body. Starfire pressed both hands to her face, newfound tears flowing._

_I numbly stepped forward._

_The green flesh was torn open in several places, oozing bright red blood, while white bone glanced through the gore, like Christmas gone wrong. Had it been a scene in a movie it would have been oddly funny in a dreadful way._

_The red firelight danced maliciously over the world. I remembered scared, green, lifeless eyes. The dream…_

_My knees gave way, and I fell, kneeling, beside the bloody mess that was Beastboy. All feeling rushed back, and I had to close my eyes to keep everything inside. Even so, I felt Anger rise uncontrollably; for a moment, four eyes flashed red. Anything that had been left of the warehouse disintegrated._

"_My God…"_

_Someone, probably Robin, whispered. I didn't care. All I could see was green, red and white. _

_Trembling, my hands reached out for him. For a heart-stopping moment I thought his soul had already left._

'_Raven…?'_

_A whisper like a breeze blew through my mind. I held onto it._

'_Hold on to me, Beastboy, hold on!'_

_I clenched my teeth and eyes to steady myself; concentrated on reconstructing his smashed shoulder._

_The silence stretched on and on, pulled precariously thin as I tried to seal off his open wounds before he lost too much blood._

_His pulse fluttered. I grit my teeth harder._

_I worked frantically, unwilling to admit to myself that his presence was weakening._

_I could hardly feel him now. I pulled his soul into a hug._

'_Gar…come back, we need you…_**I**_ need you.'_

_I could feel his jerk of surprise. He drew in a rattling breath and opened his eyes. _

_For a fleeting moment, our eyes met._

_Suddenly drained, I drifted off into darkness._

There was a gigantic shattering noise as the large window-wall of the Ops Room was wrapped in black and broken into a thousand pieces that fell, glittering, into the roaring sea.

--

_A/N I am so sorry this took so long. I have a little breather now from college, my computer is fixed, and hopefully this will proceed along to plan. Love you all, readers, and please review!_


End file.
